


Allurextras

by impure-kink (SugarBubbles2000)



Series: Allurement [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Accidental wetting, Aftercare, Alternative Scene, Assisted Peeing, Awkwardness, Banter, Bathrooms, Bladder Control, Blushing, Boredom, Bottle omorashi, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Cake, Comfort, Crossdressing, Dating Anniversary, Desperation, Ear Piercings, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Gift Giving, Hidden bottle peeing, Ice Cream, Incontinence, Incontinence pads, Literal Sleeping Together, Lunch, M/M, Male Desperation, Medical Conditions, Mood Swings, Never Have I Ever, Omorashi, One Shot Collection, Pee aiming, Pee aiming practice/training, Poor Rin, Rin admits his OAB to the exwires, Rin is a dork, Rin makes it, Romantic Fluff, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Shima is a Flirt, Sleeping Together, Suguro falls asleep on Rin's bed, To the Cupboard incident, Train Desperation, Underground Library, Waiting Rooms, Watching Someone Sleep, Wetting, bottle peeing, late night date, overactive bladder, partial wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarBubbles2000/pseuds/impure-kink
Summary: A side series that contains all drabbles (or should I saydribbles, ha!), including rejected Allmt chapters that would otherwise happen, and scene alternatives. Majority of these contain omorashi, as a warning.[All chapters will have ships/character relationships labelled alongside for better navigation.]





	1. Proud (Gen, 6 exwires)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boredom expressed by all members of a friendship group can bring out some of the most interesting of scenarios to try and fill that void.
> 
> While the first-year exwires - excluding Takara, nobody knew where he sauntered off to on breaks- gathered in a circle during a warm lunchtime, it was the pink-haired of the six who proposed an idea of playing 'Never Have I Ever'.
> 
> " _Never Have I Ever?_ Ugh, really? Do you realise we're all underaged here? We can't drink! It's illegal for fifteen year olds!" Izumo groaned, gesturing to the rest of the squad to either side of her.
> 
> "Well, my fair Izumo has made a solid point! Which is why _I_ have a twist!"
> 
> "Ooh! Let us in on it!" Rin perked, sitting upright and enthusiastically tapping his fingers on his closed bento box.
> 
> {Consider this a 7.5 to the main series.}

Boredom expressed by all members of a friendship group can bring out some of the most interesting of scenarios to try and fill that void.

While the first-year exwires - excluding Takara, nobody knew where he sauntered off to on breaks- gathered in a circle during a warm lunchtime, it was the pink-haired of the six who proposed an idea of playing 'Never Have I Ever'.

" _Never Have I Ever?_ Ugh, really? Do you realise we're all underaged here? We can't drink! It's illegal for fifteen year olds!" Izumo groaned, gesturing to the rest of the squad to either side of her.

"Well, my fair Izumo has made a solid point! Which is why _I_ have a twist!"

"Ooh! Let us in on it!" Rin perked, sitting upright and enthusiastically tapping his fingers on his closed bento box.

"If you must insist, Okumura... The rules are relatively the same. We'll use the official website, this one. Hold on." Shima pulled out his phone from his pocket, typing into the search bar and holding the screen out for everyone to see. "-to draw out the questions, because writing cards out is too much effort. The person _must_ say the story, regardless of how embarrassing it was. I'm sure Bon here can easily tell who's lying so you can't make it up just to win a point."

"Who said anything about me participating? It's a stupid game." Suguro leaned his cheek against his fist, looking away in disinterest.

Shima rolled his eyes, ignoring Suguro's comment. "Instead of drinks, we'll use a point system. If you've done exactly or close enough to the question, then you win a point. We all lose one if nobody has done it. Simple?"

"I like that idea! Count me in!" Rin waved his arm in the air.

"What if two or more people have done the same thing?" Suguro mumbled.

"Aha! I knew Bon was interested too! If there are two or more competitors for the point, then it's a group vote for which story was the best out of the ones said. It could be that one was more entertaining, or more relevant."

"I think we should decide who goes next by using Okumura's bottle. Do you mind?" Konekomarou turned to Rin, as he asked. Rin shook his head, pushing some of their bags aside to make space for the bottle. It lay on its side on the patch of grass, droplets of water rolling down and glistening against the sunlight.

"Soo, who else is in? Okumura, Koneko, Bon, me... Izumo? I know you'd love to~"

"This is just a stupid way of getting everyone to spill embarrassing infant stories about themselves-" Izumo was interrupted by a quick slap on her thigh.

"No, Kamiki! I think this sounds like great fun. Don't be a spoilsport!" Shiemi hushed, though it had unintentionally came out more stern than planned to.

Izumo blushed a little at the scolding. "A-ah... well, I suppose I can have a few rounds or whatever."

"Moriyama, you're so strict with Izumo. I love it~" Shima hummed. "I guess you want to play, too?"

Shiemi nodded fervently, a big grin on her face. "We can learn lots about everyone!"

Nobody reminded the naïve girl that it also meant that they may be humiliated with some confessions, but if Shiemi was happy, then they didn't need to disrupt that.

"Good, everyone's in. Let's start." Shima grabbed for the bottle neck, looking up at everyone briefly with a mischievous grin on his face before twisting his fingers.

 

* * *

 

Nobody quite realised just how into the game everyone was getting. A good thing too, because this lunch hour was extended by an extra half an hour, so they hadn't had to stop the game when it began to get more and more exciting by the minute.

So far they had learnt, well, _a lot_ about each other. Debatably a lot _more_ than they needed to know, at times. Some honourable mentions were: Rin's attempt at giving himself a blowjob - which failed miserably and resulted in a neck injury, Shima being caught masterbating by _all_ members of his family, Shiemi once kissing her grandmother on the lips before she was told it was just plain _wrong_ to do things like that - and agreed on by everyone else in the circle, Suguro almost drowning from falling asleep in the bathtub, Izumo being knocked on her side by an oncoming car, Konekomarou falling onto the train tracks and yanked back up before the train arrived at the station, and Shima accidently grabbing Suguro's member in the bathtub _instead of his own_ , which was the original intention.

"One point for Izumo!" Shima exclaimed, marking a thick line onto the whiteboard tally. Shima paused for a moment, looking at the table. "So, as it stands: Thirt-Fourteen points for Okumura, twel...ve points for moi, seven for Koneko, six for Moriyama, five for Izumo and- ahah, three for Bon. Looooser!" Shima stuck his tongue out and lifted his finger and thumb to his forehead, spelling an 'L'.

Suguro pressed his fists into his thighs. "Yeah, well I don't do embarrasin' shit in my life, so maybe that's a good thing."

"You're just sulky because you hate losing. And anyway, the point is to win points, not save your dignity!"

"No, he's right - for once. You've just lost your humility from this game. As expected." Izumo folded her arms, a slight smug smile on her lips. Of course, Shima completely ignored the insult and was drawn into her pride stance, keening into it for a few seconds before Suguro cleared his throat.

"Spin."

Izumo spun the bottle, just about missing Shima's fingers and quickly retracted her own before he could. The bottle spins and it lands with cap pointing to Shima.

"Finally! I haven't been able to call out in ages! Haha let's see.." Shima retrieved his phone from Rin and refreshed the page.

Everyone looks to Shima in anticipation and manage to watch his expression change from excitement to one of mortification as he reads the words on his screen.

 

"N-never have I ever... Peed in front of someone..?"

Everyone stays quiet, not noticing Rin completely stiffen as he is reminded of the incident in the back of the classroom over a month ago. It seems Suguro remembered too, and he subtly glances over to Rin, wondering if he would lie or not.

"I'm gonna have to question who came up with some of these! Why- like, on purpose-? Why would someone--"

"Yes, I have." Rin croaked, his face visibly reddening.

"Eugh, what?! Seriously?!"

"I- This was some time ago, okay!!" _Well, it's sort of true, right? "-_ And no, _obviously_ not on purpose! It was an accident."

"Oh my god.." an amused grin stretched Shima's face. "H-how? You gotta tell us!"

"Um..." He gave a quick glance to Suguro who was listening intently to what he was to say. He decided to keep him anonymous. "Well, me n' a guy were running away from... _something,_ I can't really remember what it was since we never got a proper look at it, and we decided to hide in a- some sort of closet or cupboard... And we got locked in for absolutely ages but apparently it was only over an hour. I got really desperate and, well, didn't make it. I ended up going in my pants and all over everywhere. It was just really, really bad... and embarrassing." Rin fiddled with his fingers far more than he did with any of his other stories, feeling genuine embarrassment this time as the scene replayed in his mind.

"How did that person react?"

"Surprisingly nicely. We didn't know each other too well but he offered to take me to my room and stuff. He was also helpin' me calm down. Had this cool soothing method and let me concentrate. I was grateful for that-" The gratification in his tone was picked up on . But it's not easy for me to hold in for long."

"Whaddya mean by that?"

"I-I kept this away from you all for ages, I'm sorry. But it's cause I have this.. Condition. OAB. Short for..." _Don't fuck this up, it's right on the tip of your tongue._ "-Overactive Bladder. It means I have to go more often than most of you and I'm not able to hold it in well. I get like sudden urges and have to dash off to the bathroom."

Everyone kept quiet and listened to Rin, conversation turning serious.

"But it's a lot better now. I went to a doc- specialist and they told me to do this sort of training to help me. I don't fully understand it but it 'strengthens the muscles' and 'expands my capacity', things like that. And I think i'm getting into a normal routine." he ended with a shrug."So yeah."

"Wooahh, man... That sucks so bad... I'm sorry."

"At least it's getting better, isn't it?" Shiemi spoke up.

"Haha, yeah. It is what it is. It's fine anyway. Like, whatever. It didn't affect me a lot."  
Something seemed to clicked into Koneko's head. " OH! Is that why you keep getting up out of class so often?"

"Kinda, yeah. I drink a lot as well so it's also that. When people as I just say I keep hydrated a lot, heh."

"So have you always had that issue?" Shiemi quietly asked.

"Yeah but I never got it checked out until recently. I understand it a lot more now." Rin suddenly sensed that all the attention had been focused on him for the while, less on the main objective and he corrected that. "But anyway! Let's continue with the game! One point for meee!!" he yelled as he swiped the marker pen from the grass and drew a tally point next to his name on the whiteboard. With his other hand, he grabbed the bottle and spun it again. At some point in his explanation, his face began to cool down from the previous blood rush that felt like his cheeks were on fire. And not blue fire this time.

Suguro looked over to Rin, a discreet but proud smile tugging on his face. He never thought he was ever gonna expose it, not until it was absolutely necessary, and he had just now said it so confidently.

One of the perks of being a best friend is to take pride in the achievements of the other.

So why wouldn't he be proud of Rin's moment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "best friend" pff, cut the bullcrap Suguro, admit your crush! XD ...is what I wanted to say, but ah, we'll need to give him time.
> 
> Was this weird? I kinda wanted an interesting way of getting Rin to notify everyone else that he has the condition instead of the conventional walking straight up and saying it (which would be odd, it's not everyday that someone admits to you they have a bladder problem now is it?). Also it was a chance at writing all six exwires for the first time. They're such a fun bunch to explore <3


	2. Waking (Shima x fem!demon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was only then, he realised that there was some extra warmth in his bed, that wasn't his body heat. _It's coming from behind me. Woah, is someone in my bed?_  
>  _Heh, did Izumo booty-call into my bed? Damn, how am I not remembering it? Must have been wild..._
> 
> Curiously, he lifted the blanket and found a blond head poking out.
> 
> He smiled. _Ah, it's the girl from last night._
> 
> {Takes place after Chapter 10 of main series.}

Shima stirred in his bed, slowly opening one eye, then both.

Last night was tiring. Running around the place, looking for Rin had taken a toll on his legs and he was rather glad to have been dismissed early by Yukio. The room was still dark but trickles of sunlight peeked from their window.

_What time is it?_

He looked over to Suguro's bed which was tidy and empty. _It's probably past 5 then..._ He turned on his phone to check the time. 7:39am. _I should get up soon._

It was only then, he realised that there was some extra warmth in his bed, that wasn't his body heat. _It's coming from behind me. Woah, is someone in my bed?  
_

_Heh, did Izumo booty-call into my bed? Damn, how am I not remembering it? Must have been wild..._

Curiously, he lifted the blanket and found a blond head poking out.

He smiled. _Ah, it's the girl from last night._

She hadn't woken since falling unconscious but, with her pulse still resonating, Koneko had convinced him that she was still alive. They had decided to wait until morning to deal with her. Shima admittedly enjoyed carrying her to the Okumura dorm house and then to the boys normal dorm. She was so peaceful and looked rather cute with her mouth slightly pucked. He didn't want to disturb that, so after tucking her in his bed, he quietly joined her and dozed off soon after.

The girl in question had began to stir from the cooler air hitting her head.

"Mm?"She murmured, struggling to wake from her unconscious state.

"Hey..." Shima stretched his arms that had grown stiff from his sleep. "You okay?"

Upon hearing his voice, she was now fully awake. The demon stared back with wide-eyes and sat up slowly.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you." he chuckled. "Guess I've got some explaining to do. Well, after you had your fun with Okumura and Bon scared you off with his bazooka, you ran directly into me and eventually came unconscious. I got a text from my teacher-" Shima unlocked his phone and shoved the screen in her face. "- to look after you until today. So I let you bunk with me."

"You're not... scared of me?"

"Nah, not really. You look like a freaky version of Moriyama but you're not dangerous. Why should I be scared?" Shima shrugged.

"I've seen you around. When I was... researching about Satan's hybrid son, you were one of the guys that he hung around with."

"Everyone's so interested in Okumura. Well... We're friends, I guess. He seems to like me."

"Only really because I really like Master. H-his father."

"You know Satan? Like, personally?"

"Not exactly. I worked under him but he could never spare me a second look, much like anybody else. I stopped pining for him when I heard about Rin Okumura. He's close to my age too, and much achievable."

Shima felt a pang of guilt, realising that she was unaware of his crush. "I'm sorry, but I think you're out of luck. He already has a love interest: Bon. He's the guy that attacked you last night, if you remember?"

"...I guessed so. Still, it was a try."

"Not to rub it in, but there's also Moriyama. He likes her too."

"I know..."

"I commend you for the effort, though."

Shima's phone vibrated from his alarm and he switched it off. His blanket slipped down, exposing his bare chest. She stared at his skin, that looked so soft, well look-aftered, maintained. Much unlike the many demons she had spend her entire life with. She suddenly felt an inclination to touch the skin but with all her will, she kept her hands down, fighting her demonic lustful half. She felt her face flushing as she continued staring.

He looked up from his phone and caught her. He grinned. "Like what you see?"

She looked away, pulling the blanket closer to her.

"You know... You're real nice. If Rin's not available... You can always go out with me. If I'm cool enough to - I think I am, anyway."

She giggled, her sudden nerves dissipating with the act. "You're very kind for letting me live and stay the night."

"You're welcome~ So, what do you say?"

"Hmm..." She placed a finger to her lips, pretending to be in thought, even though she had already made the decision. That look made Shima's heart flutter. "I... would... _like_ to go out with you." She dropped her finger. "You're the only person to have not treated me like I was normal."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You're pretty. There's nothing wrong with ya. Oh and yeah, I look totally forward to our date!" He hummed, trying to play it off as cool, while having a mini inner party.  _Fuck yeah, I'm going out with a girl!_

 _...Technically, she_ _**is** a girl, so that counts!_

"Thanks. For... Everything."

"Anything for a girl like you." His phone buzzed again. "Urgh, don't wanna leave the bed. It's so comfortable, especially with you in here."

She wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but she shrugged it off. "It _is_ very comfy."

"Do you have beds in Gehenna?"

"No... That's more of a human thing. We sleep anywhere."

"Cool." He propped himself by his elbow.  _Wait what's her name? Ahh, did she tell me already?! Okay, okay, I'll ask her casually._ "Hey, you have a name?"

She looked down at her hands. "No, not really. We don't have names in Gehenna. Well, at least _I_ didn't. Nobody cared enough for me to call me anything."

"Woah, wait really? How awful! You're so lovely..."

"..Lovely as I may be, I wasn't seen more than my simple use of serving Master for my lifetime. Which is why I rather be down here. Where I get actual interaction."

"Gehenna sounds like an awful place. Geez, I thought this world sucked but in comparison to that hellhole-" He paused, realising his unintentional pun. "Heh, _hellhole..._ Assiah seems way better. You'd be better off staying here then."

"I suppose so..."

 _Wait, we were talking about names._ "Could I call ya Yama? Short for Moriyama, since you look like her. Could also be short for Yamada."

"Sure. I like that. _Yama_."

Shima smiled. "Yama it is." He got off the bed and picked up a bundle of clothes. "I gotta get ready for school. Ooh hey! Maybe you could come cram school with us?"

"Wait, go to school?"

"Yeah. You know, I still have the girls uniform somewhere here... from when we had to wear it once." He received a confused look from Yama, which only pressed him to continue. "Basically, there was a demon in the girl bathroom and so we pretended we were girls and watched Izumo and Moriyama exorcise it. It was fun dressing up. Me 'n Okumura went all the way. Bras and everything."

"Wait, what?!"

"What? Look it's not gay, it's just... Crossdressing."She just stared back. "It's when you wear the clothes of the opposite gender's."

"You can do that?"

"Sure you can." He shrugged. "Anything's possible, what with the LGBT+ movement spreading nowadays."

"That's... really nice. For the people who don't like their own gender's clothes. Some boys clothes look better than girls."

"Oh, I thought for a second you were considering wearing guy clothes." He nervously laughed.

"Is something wrong with it?"

"No no! I just wanted to see you in the school skirt. I think you'd look cute in it~ Ah here!" He pulled out the folded clothes. "For you." He handed them to her.

"Thanks." She looked down at the clothes, a little uncertain for a few seconds whether she should ask him to turn around out of courtesy or just begin changing.

"Shall I help you dress?"

"That's a thing?"

"Sure it is. Here." Shima crawled onto the bed, sitting on his ankles opposite her. He took the clothes from her hands, picked up the bra - which he had still kept. For educational purposes, of course - and held it in front of her. "May I?"

She nodded and he guided her arms around the arm straps, sliding the piece onto her chest.

"Turn around."

Yama obeyed, quietly wringing her fingers as she felt Shima's fingertips against her skin. He slipped the hooks into the clasp in one swift movement, and adjusted until it seemed to fit on her chest tight.

"Funny, what a great fit. You're the same size as Izumo. Small breasts are amazing..."

She glanced down, feeling the new fabric snug against her. "Are they really?"

"Of course! Just about any type of breast, really. From AA-cup to, I dunno, F-cup, they're all fantastic in their own way. Don't feel insecure. You know you can fit into a lot more cute tops and sometimes you can go braless outside and nobody could tell."

"Do all women have to wear these?" Yama slipped a finger in both straps and ran them along the length.

"Once they start growing big, they do. It's to prevent sagging and it generally lifts their body up and looks better. It's more noticeable if you're not the larger they get."  
Slowly, one by one, he slipped her into matching underwear, knee-high white socks - which were his personal favourite on a girl, the school white shirt, the female tie, the purple skirt, and a jumper for good measure, just in case she felt cold at any stage during the day. All the while, his touch was gentle and soft against her skin, not wanting to startle her. He smiled everytime he caught her gazing at him, and she seemed to, as well, keening into the brief touches that her body begged for more of but wasn't physically possible. Not yet, at least.

She offered to do the same to him, to change him into his uniform, which he eagerly accepted. She found herself staring an awful lot at Shima's body, which he didn't mind too much, reasoning it to be that she hasn't had a lot of exposure to full humans, especially males. She fumbled through the process but Shima encouraged her and helped her through it.

He clambered off the bed and beckoned her to sit on the edge. Crouching down, he placed both shoes into her feet and tied her shoelaces.

"Hmm... Something's missing." Shima motioned for her to stay put as he dashed back to his wardrobe and began hunting around. He eventually found it - a headband and flower clip. He waved them at her. "Some of us wore these on that day as well."

With her permission, he slipped the hair accessories onto her head. A lock of her hair fell onto her face and he instinctively moved his finger under it, tucking it behind her somewhat of an ear organ. Her face became blank, and she watched Shima's face turn a touch serious for a moment. He lingered there for a few moments, running his fingertip along the edge of her ear. Yama's skin heated up beneath the touch. But, as she realised, it was a feeling she began to enjoy.

Shima felt an urge to suddenly kiss her lips, much like Suguro had to Rin the night before, but reminding himself that she only _just_ said yes to the date, he didn't follow up on that.

_Plus, I need some practice beforehand._

"Well, I'm starved. Wanna go grab some breakfast?"

"I'd like to."

Shima offered his hand and pulled her from the bed to her feet. He never let go of the hand. Not that he was intending to, anyway. She squeezed his hand.

_Maybe I'm being too picky on the type of guy I want._

_Full humans are just as nice as half-ones._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this because there was Shima/Yama potential in chapter 9, plus I didn't want to abandon the OC after that.  
> Ahaa, writing this has made me ship these two now! <3


	3. Library (Suguro & Lewin, omo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three, almost four of that five hours had passed and at this point, he just could _not_ keep still. He kept shifting, _squirming_ in his own corner, his leg jiggling under the book on his lap. Somehow, he had managed to read through five more records, and in good detail, though he wasn’t sure if he was actually retaining the information. Slowly, slowly, he pushed less willpower on the words in front of him and more on keeping his lower abdominal muscles in check.
> 
> Hunched forward, the effort of sitting for so long and _trying_ to keep as still as he could made his face flush hot. He didn’t need a mirror to confirm it; he could feel just how warm his skin felt, and some part of him hoped that his mentor wouldn’t notice. Yet, part of him begged for help, guidance. He _was_ Suguro’s master, after all.
> 
> "I'm fine. I just..." he trailed.
> 
> "Yeah?" Lewin encouraged, interest piqued.
> 
> "I need... to use the restroom."
> 
> {Post-Chapter 81, spoilers. Omorashi warning. Hints of a one-sided BonWin - Suguro/Lewin, and established BonRin.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the main series is on hiatus, I'm updating this second series before school begins because I would like to get a specific one up by December... And, since I somehow made an order to this, I would like to write the other ones up before that.
> 
> My first Suguro-only omorashi. (I've written Shima and Suguro but it was double omo). I've written _plenty_ of Rin omo, so how about our special Bon-Bon? c; Please tell me if you see this â€™, this â€œ� or this â€¦ anywhere. Quote the sentence so I can edit it out. They replace the ' , " or ... when I transferred it from google drive to here. Weird, right?
> 
> Oh, and **Happy belated birthday Suguro!!!** Oh how I adore writing you to bits.  <3 I can't believe I forgot on the day... Shame on me, I know! Hopefully I can redeem myself with this fic as an apology? :p

Last day.

It had been...  _ five  _ days since they first entered this place. They - Suguro and Lewin, that is - were granted permission for that amount of time for Lewin's investigation. Suguro likened it to call it  _ Lewin _ ' s investigation, because all that seemed to happen was that Lewin was in charge, single-handedly, and Suguro was simply tagging along. Not that he minded, sometimes it felt nice to be guided along instead of doing the guiding - he couldn't help but take charge while with Konekomaru, Shima and the others; he was a natural leader. On occasion he did project his loud complex, that of which was portrayed just a few days ago when he intervened

He was learning, a lot, from taking the passive seat and follow attentively behind Lewin, and not only that but getting to know his master more and more by the day.

Lewin, on the other hand, seemed to have emphasised, right from the start, that this was  _ our _ investigation. He'd announce to others that he was investigating  **_with_ ** my apprentice. In a sense this was true. He was loaded with the same task as Lewin: They were to scour each and every record of all the displaced workers, their natures and fates, to hopefully discover something vital or at least useful. All the information they gathered, they gathered together and shared.

Suguro wouldn't press for debate, and kept his doubts to himself.

****

As they deeply settled into the work, they became more and more grateful for the long period of time they were allowed. There were  _ a lot _ of workers, and though it became easier to deduce the irrelevant to the more important, they both took great care as to spend time flicking through the books in case the were something in value in them.

They hadn't spent  _ all  _ 300 hours allocated - if sleep, school and personal business was deducted, time was invested into travelling to different locations, based upon the information they had gathered so far. Lewin's methods of obtaining what he wanted was  _ brutal, _ to say the least. Suguro watched through one and almost two beatings in the first three days before he literally put a hand in between Lewin and the Okumura brother's grandfather, slicing his finger with the circular saw, putting an end to the ruthlessness. It became a little too much, sitting there in complete silence while Lewin almost bled the life out of the poor man, and not doing anything. However, stopping Lewin could not stop the inevitable, and said guy quietly passed away right in front of the exwire's eyes.

Suguro let out a shuddering sigh at the mere thought of that even. Seeing him lay there, lifeless, not knowing whether it would have happened if he hadn't jumped in, or if he jumped in too late. He pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, trying to put it out of mind, and glanced down at the book in front of him. ****  
** **

_ Focus. _ It was their final day, and they were pulling out all the stops. They arrived here early in the morning and made it a deal they'd stay here until it got late. Fortunately, it was the weekend, so Suguro was able to spend the day with Lewin. Not the most desirable way to spend a day off, but then again, what was a day off? He never could fully relax, always sauntering off after turning on the television because he was getting restless and itched to do something more productive than lazy channel switching. Being busy like this wasn't all that bad. The hustling kept him in that mood, to keep preoccupied, to not fall off the tracks to endeavours. Proper relaxation was for when it was appropriate, like a purposeful holiday or celebration. For now, it was time to work.

****

Lewin must have heard Suguro because he was now looking in his direction. ****  
** **

"You okay?" ** **  
****

Suguro opened his mouth to speak, but words were delayed. "...Yeah. It's just, the other day, what happened to that guy.." ****  
** **

"What, you feel guilty of him, or something?" ** **  
****

In many ways, he felt  _ awfully  _ guilty. Guilty that he witnessed it, guilty that he was helpless in that situation, even though he tried to be the peacemaker, more like chaos stopper. ****  
** **

Lewin took Suguro's silence as a 'yes'. "It's not your fault. He was at an old age, anyway. His death will not be in vain, I promise." ****  
** **

"I keep thinkin' about it. I keep seein' him just- and that kin of time behind him-" ** **  
****

Gentle, firm hands lay on either of Suguro's shoulders, squeezing them. Suguro hadn't even realised his breath quicken and waver, and he looked up into Lewin's partly hidden, eyes.

"Ryuuji. Breathe." ****  
** **

Suguro nodded feebly and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, exhaling slowly, and repeating. Lewin stayed in front of him, rubbing small circles with his thumbs, soothing the young student. Suguro's hands eventually reached for Lewin's, while clearing his throat, and he pried them off his shoulders, feeling more composed. ****  
** **

"I just don't get how ya can be so calm about this." ****  
** **

Lewin shuffled around, nestling back into his corner of stacks of books and burger wrappers. "Like I told you, I've never really been able to feel emotions. I'm void of it." ****  
** **

"It's inhumane. L-Lightning, your methods, they're... I didn't want to say anythin' before, to not cross ya but do ya have to treat people like that?" ****  
** **

He heard Lewin sigh from across the room. "Ryuuji, if we're investigating something as heavy as this, people won't give out information if you ask them nicely. Sometimes - and I know it might not be your way of doing things - you have to beat it out of them so they spill." He shrugged. "It's also my way of doing things, I suppose."

"Okay." Suguro mumbled, though the conviction in his voice seemed unswayed. ****  
** **

"Look... if this is really disheartening you, you can always take a break. I'm not forcing you to accompany me everywhere, just so you know, and if you want some time, I can grant you it-"

"N-no!" Suguro cut him off, slightly startling the South American. "I  _ want  _ to come with ya. I'll.. I'll put up with it. I just need some time to adjust to it." ****  
** **

"..Okay." Lewin flashed him a brief smile. "You can take my offer anytime, 'kay?" ** **  
****

Suguro nodded, flipping a page in the book sitting on his lap. As he settled back into reading, he felt a heavy sensation just below his stomach. He inwardly groaned. He'd felt the signals a number of times earlier, but had ignored them, the need Â only minimal. As he usually did, he put it out of mind and turned his attention back to the task.

****

At this point, he would have gotten up and went, but they had limited time. Not to add to the situation, but there was also the fact that Lewin had briefly mentioned that there seemed to be a lack of restrooms in this underground library. This information was something he only just remembered now, probably not paying much attention when Lewin said so. To calm him down from his hyperventilation earlier, he drank and almost finished his water bottle. Staring down at the partly full bottle, he slightly regretted downing it so fast, as it was only going to be filtered in his system pretty soon. That would only add more to his predicament. ****  
** **

_ No, don't drink any more. _ He placed the bottle down beside him and shifted his hips to alleviate some of the pressure. ****  
** **

He heard a few ruffles in the corner that caught his attention and glanced over to Lewin, who had now stood up. He bounced a little on the spot with the gravity shift. ****  
** **

"Be right back, gonna take a leak." Lewin stated, shaking the empty bottle in his hand. Suguro nodded, and watched him move away quickly from the aisle they sat in. ** **  
****

As a solution to there being no facilities, Lewin brought with him several empty bottles which they could use to relieve themselves in when they needed to. A few were offered to Suguro, who politely declined. Lewin still kept them in a pile within reach, ready to use, if he changed his mind. ****  
** **

The prospect of using a bottle for his voiding needs was too unconventional to Suguro.  ****  
** **

Lewin had already done it earlier which seemed to make it okay for Suguro to do it too, if he needed to. It was only them two in the library, and yet Suguro just couldn't comprehend doing such a thing in public. The quiet, spacious nature of the library meant that most sounds echoed throughout the whole place. Knowing this, knowing that Lewin would be within ear-shot of hearing his stream thundering into a bottle with no control on the speed made him decide against the whole idea.  ****  
** **

Lewin had also casually suggested that, if he wasn't so keen on using the bottles, he could always step out of the library and go outside. While that seemed as a better option, he felt it was disrespectful to 'dirty' the grounds of an elite place, so he thought. Not to add, what if a stranger walked right past him? He wouldn't be able to stop and would have to just stand there, burning red with shame and humiliation, that he was caught in the act. ****  
** **

Though both options would save a dire situation on any day, he'd rather hold it than deal with that embarrassment. ****  
** **

Shortly after Lewin disappearing, he could hear the faint sound of his zipper being pulled down and his stream gushing into the bottle along with a small sigh of relief as he relieved. ****  
** **

On any other day, he would have grimaced at the sound of it, but it seemed to be having a different effect on him. Urges kicked against his floodgates, as if tempted by hearing Lewin to also give in. In marginal panic, he abruptly changed position from being cross legged to having his knees drawn halfway up. He snapped his legs shut and stayed frozen, book dropping to the floor with one of the pages bent in the process. Sticking two fingers in his ears, he closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything  _ but  _ Lewin's relief. ****  
** **

"Haha, was I too loud or somethin'?" ** **  
****

Suguro only heard the muffle of Lewin's voice, and he removed his fingers from the canals, staring at Lewin blankly. ****  
** **

"Was I too loud?" Lewin repeated, now having Suguro's attention.

"Yeah. I, er, don't like that sound too much." Suguro kept it at that, even though it wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh, sorry. I can't help it. Maybe next time I'll go further away."

_ Please do that.  _ Suguro kept his pleas silent, as a matter of courtesy. As soon as Lewin settled back down and concentrated on his pile, Suguro relapsed into his former position. However, try as he might, it didn't feel comfortable sitting cross-legged anymore. Not to mention, he needed another way to hold; the occasional shifting wasn't enough. ****  
** **

He decided to tuck both of his legs under him and sit on his ankles instead. Sitting like this made it easier to wriggle, which helped. He also noticed, while he slipped his leg into its new arrangement, the heel of his leather black Derbies briefly grazed against his crotch. The small pressure felt _ good _ . Wanting to feel that again, he scooted back slightly and guided his leg so that his heel pressed fully into his groin. ****  
** **

 

_ Ahh.  _ It pushed a fair bit of pressure but it  _ helped _ . ****  
** **

He knew, eventually, his legs would start to hurt from being bent like this for so long but for  _ now,  _ it was a temporal solution. 

"Lightning?"

"Hmm?"

"How long did ya say we're here for?"

"As long as we need." He paused, not hearing any signs of approval. "Oh, as in an actual time frame? Let's say we leave at nine." ****  
** **

 

It was... three thirty-five now. It they left nine on the dot, that would be around five or so hours. ****  
** **

 

_ Oh, fuck. _

 

"Okay." Suguro replied, hiding his slight internal panic to the best of his ability. ****  
** **

"Do you have another commitment?"

"Wha-? No. I was just askin'." ****  
** **

Suguro realised that he just missed the opportunity to leave earlier. If he just said yes, he would be able to get up and go home as soon as the situation turned worse. It wouldn't have drawn too much attention and, if asked, he could hopefully make up something. Or say he had homework to do. Which he did  _ actually _ have, so it wouldn't have been all made up.

****

Then again, he didn't want to leave early.

****

Lewin didn't press, he never usually did. Suguro was mildly glad; he didn't know if he could admit to his mentor that he was slowly getting quite desperate and didn't want to use anything but an actual facility. ****  
** **

Why was he like this? It shouldn't be that embarrassing to voice his need; everyone eventually needs to use the bathroom at some point. It was probably because he wasn't used to using anything, or any _ where  _ except appropriate places. He even preferred not to use the school restrooms, even though it was a elite school so they'd likely be clean and very well kept. ****  
** **

He supposed it would be more difficult to have bathroom breaks the higher he ranked in the exorcist hierarchy. Missions would get longer, and more intense, not to mention demons wouldn't pause mid-fight so an exorcist could excuse themselves, even for a minute. If that was the case, he'd need to practice holding it for long periods of time so it would become second-nature in the future. ****  
** **

Perhaps this could be the start. Simple training, to muster his self-control to better himself as a determined Aria and Dragoon-in-training. ****  
** **

It was probably a stupid idea, but a better explanation than the actual truth.

 

 

* * *

****

 

Suguro underestimated everything.

Underestimated how much he drank, how long he had before things turned for the worse, and just how long five hours really was.

Three, almost four of that five hours had passed and at this point, he just could  _ not  _ keep still. He kept shifting,  _ squirming _ in his own corner, his leg jiggling under the book on his lap. Somehow, he had managed to read through five more records, and in good detail, though he wasn't sure if he was actually retaining the information. Slowly, slowly, he pushed less willpower on the words in front of him and more on keeping his lower abdominal muscles in check.

Hunched forward, the effort of sitting for so long and  _ trying  _ to keep as still as he could made his face flush hot. He didn't need a mirror to confirm it; he could feel just how warm his skin felt, and some part of him hoped that his mentor wouldn't notice. Yet, part of him begged for help, guidance. He  _ was _ Suguro's master, after all.

 

He studied Lewin from across the room. He traced his gaze over the contour of his face, the bristles of his delicately growing beard scattered along his jaw and chin, how his jet black fringe fell softly over his eyes as he examined the text in his hands. He wasn't the most unhandsome man Suguro had come to meet; give him a thorough clean and a well-needed shave and he might be considered dateable. He wasn't sure exactly why he was suddenly thinking about how date worthy this guy was. _ He's my  _ **_master_ ** _ , _ he reminded himself.

_ Was this what it's all about? _   Was he realising, only now, that he chased after Lewin all this time just so he could be closer to him?

 

_ Have I fallen for him in  _ that _ way? _

 

"Earth to Ryuuji~" Lewin called, waving and snapping his fingers to pull Suguro out of his trance. Suguro blinked, jumping a little. The action almost made him lose whatever subconscious self-control he had on the second half and he pressed his thighs together momentarily.

"Huh?"

"You okay, buddy?" Lewin crawled across the sprawled books around him to Suguro's side of the aisle. "You're real red." He gingerly placed two fingers on Suguro's forehead, feeling his temperature.

At this point, Suguro wasn't sure if it was the subject matter of his thoughts or his predicament that had him so red. Not to mention, Lewin's touch on his forehead was only adding to the heat. "I'm fine. I just..." he trailed.

"Yeah?" Lewin encouraged, interest piqued.

"I need... to use the restroom." He nervously ran his thumbs over each other.

"That's not something to get so embarrassed about." He mumbled. Lewin removed his fingers and rummaged around for a spare bottle, placing it in front of Suguro. "Here, use this."

He was met with another wave, that seemed like his body was agreeing with Lewin. Rubbing his thighs together, he covered the action by swatting the bottle away from him, irked. "I'm not gonna use that!"

"There's also nature pissing if you'd prefer."

"That's worse!!" He griped.

"So what, you're just gonna stay here 'n hold it for goodness knows how long? Come on Ryuuji, I thought you were smart. The top student in cram school ought to know the sensible thing to do."

Lewin was right; though his smarts might be primarily directed at studies, he had enough common sense to act wisely.

He didn't know why, and he couldn't explain. It seemed to be a cross between being too polite, too stubborn and too awkward about it to carry out a simple bodily function. If there was one thing he despised about himself, then this, alongside many other things, would be a cherry-pick.

Amongst his thoughts, the young student heard Lewin sigh, defeatedly turning away. "The bottle's here if you need..." He vaguely pointed to the object that now lay buried in between the mess they had made. Suguro's neat freaked nature would have been triggered but, glued to the spot and having other growing issues to deal with, he barely acknowledged it.

 

He wanted to apologise for snapping at Lewin, and it seemed that the one that was on the receiving side also took surprise to his instability. Instead he kept quiet. He couldn't help it, and it wasn't his mentor he was getting irritated at. Rather it was himself. At times, he thought he was getting better at controlling his anger; yet there were times such as this that seemed to drag him steps back and seemed to prove he still had a long way to go. A simple haircut and a change of temporary ambition wouldn't completely change his nature.

He was always known for his anger; particularly among his cram school classmates. He demonstrated, enough to them, that he had this issue. The subject of this started out with Rin - Okumura, he normally called him,  _ Oku _ being a nickname he'd slip out once or twice. He was someone who, to the ex-rooster, initially seemed like one of those lazy, unmotivated, lazy, idiots that managed to hitch a ride through money. This was the prejudice he assembled of the half-demon during the first few weeks of the first term. However, through time, he realised that everything he thought about him - minus the idiotic nature, he still demonstrated that sometimes and nobody could deny that, whether or not it was derogatory - was all superficial and false. 

 

Speaking of this subject matter, he retraced back to his previous line of thought. He glowered at Lewin, trying to make sense of this.

At once, it made sense. The way he had proclaimed, to his three closest friends: " _I've fallen for him!"_ could have been interpreted as falling in a way of admiration. The sense, that he was binded with inspiration, motivation, striving for something new altogether. This is what he had come to believe when trying to analyse his erratic decision to let him be Lewin's protégé; his apprentice. At the same time, it could have been interpreted in a much  _ different _ way. 

 

_ How oblivious could I have been?  _ That was most likely how those three inferred it as. That's  _ why  _ they were being overly dramatic about it. Why Konekomaru was reduced to tears, why Rin was so enthusiastic about "supporting him, no matter what", and why Shima was so irate about how uncharacteristic Suguro was being.

Some part of him interpreted how it sounded like, but he never thought they were serious about that, and were likened to just being... well, over dramatic, as they always are.

 

He needed to remind himself: **_I have Okumura!_** Someone like Rin was one of a kind - quite literally, there is no other half-demon half-human son of Satan with all the qualities that he has and that Suguro loved - and he would never give him up. He was fond, _very fond_ , of this particular Satan spawn, and no layer of denial could refute that. He didn't want to play this two game of affection. _It would only complicate things further, and I don't have time for complications!_

He sucked in a quiet, uneasy breath as his need made itself apparent once more. It grew from occasional waves to a low, residing throb underneath his stomach.  _ Come on, I've done longer...  _ He mentally traced back to other instances such as this, without taking  _ too  _ much brainpower. Perhaps this was the longest he's held out. It  _ hurt _ , that's for sure, more than any other case he's dealt with. Big capacities were great, but only so great until it was filled to the brim.

Though the bottle had been strewn to the side, it was still within his line of sight. Without too much thought, he picked it up and shoved it into his bag, to not distract him anymore. Though, as he put it away, he stared down at it for a prolonged period of time. Even if he were to use this,  _ It wouldn't be big enough. _ He wasn't sure if it was just the overwhelming urge or the reality, but it felt like gallons was barely contained within him, with more to be filtered out and added. He didn't want to end up  _ going,  _ only to end up overfilling and splattering a huge mess on not only himself but the floors of this meticulous establishment, with no way to stop the flow.

The very idea sent another thrashing wave inside of him.  _ Shit! Stop thinking about that! _

_ It will be fine, I can hold it- _

Another wave interrupted him, a much stronger one that very nearly pushed a leak out of him. He braced himself, placing two hands flat against the floor and hunching forward, riding out the wave. 

_...I can't.  _ It was hard to accept the reality that his body was slowly betraying him, no matter what set of determination or amount of focus he could yield. The thought of relief was becoming more sweet by the second and he couldn't stand it. Pushing the books to one side to make space, he slid onto his feet and rose, resisting the want to  _ whimper _ by biting onto his index finger as the position squashed his bladder, taking too much abuse already. 

Standing up brought relief, for the time being, and it felt  _ good _ . Still, he pressed on, working his way through the assortment of papers, books and records on the floor and Â past Lewin, who didn't seem to notice Suguro stealthily creep past him.

 

Once at a safe distance, Suguro ended his careful creeping and proceeded to pace around the rest of the library, frantically. He couldn't stop the shaking; gravity was acting up and pressed down on him. His hands had slipped between his thighs, forlornly grabbing at his crotch. He wasn't bursting, but he was close to. Not wanting to deal with it any longer, he surveyed the other aisles, looking for something,  _ anything _ other than that tiny thing he had in the bottom of his bag, which he could use to relieve into. Several plant pots were scattered around the library, in the far corners. He stopped in his tracks, suddenly horrified at himself.  _ Am I actually thinking about pissing into that?!  _ Unable to keep still a moment longer, he checked their suitability.

_ Great, they're fake plant pots. Of course.  _ This library was hardly used, so it would be obvious that decorative fake plants would be used as opposed to real ones, for maintenance purposes.

He sighed and removed one of his hands to rake through his slightly dishevelled hair, weighing his options. His phone chimed as he did so. He fished it out of his pocket, shifting on the spot.

 

**_19:51 from Okumura_ **

_ Miss you :( wish I could visit you and help you out. _

 

**_19:51 to Okumura_ **

_ Me too. I'll be back in a few. _

 

Rin's words brought him some sense of comfort.  _ Wait, OKUMURA can help me!  _ An idea sprung into his head and he typed.

 

**_19:51 to Okumura_ **

_ Actually, could you do me a huge favour? Could you come over here and bring a big bottle. I'm talking one of those litre ones. Please? I'll send our location. _

 

He hated to plead, but he wasn't thinking straight.  _ Maybe it wouldn't be as bad if Okumura was here... _

To his delight, he got an immediate response.

 

**_19:52 from Okumura_ **

_ Yes yes coming right away! _

 

Suguro could almost hear Rin's tail wagging and flapping around with excitement.

 

**_19:53 to Okumura_ **

_ Hurry. I'll be waiting round the front.  _

_ Once you get to the reception, sign at the desk and say you're with us to not make it look too suspicious. Take the lift on the left to the fifth floor. Don't make too much noise when you get here, it's very echo-ey. _

His words were desperate, as much as his situation was, and he prayed Rin wouldn't use it against him once this was over.

 

He leaned against one of the shelves, crossing one leg over the other. All he could do now was wait. He swore, that he'd smother Rin with kisses if he got here in time and it all worked out. It wouldn't be inaccurate to say he was grateful for Rin, he always was, but especially now he was. Closing his eyes, one hand gripping himself, the other clasped around his phone, he willed himself to hold onto that spark of hope for a little longer.

 

And sure enough, Rin beat the peak time public transport traffic and arrived soon enough.

 

**_20:26 from Okumura_ **

_ In the lift Sugu _

 

Suguro levered himself off the bookshelf, almost waddling over to the entrance. With relief so close, he was submitted to fumbling around on the spot. H'd gotten ahead to unbuckling his belt, primarily to ease the process but also to stop it cutting into the protruding bulge that was his distended bladder.

Heat rushed right to the tip of his ears, knowing he'd look absolutely pathetic in front of his boyfriend, effectively  _ pee dancing _ .

The lift  _ dinged,  _ and Rin effortlessly slid the retractable metal door aside, smiling as soon as he saw Suguro. He opened his mouth to greet him but was silenced as Suguro motioned for Rin to step back into the lift. Rin compiled, albeit a confused look on his face.

"Suguro what's going on?"

Suguro loosened the clench on his teeth, needing to speak.

"Bottle?" He croaked, crossing his legs tightly when feeling dampness begin to seep into his underclothes.

"Yeah, here." Taking little notice of Suguro's bouncy state, he brought it in between them to show.

 

_ Perfect.  _ "O -open it!" His voice was hoarse, almost snappy. "And bring it here-  _ ohh fuck _ \- p-please!"

 

Sensing the dire urgency in his voice, Rin unscrewed the cap as as fast as he could. While he did that, Suguro worked on yanking down his zipper, that  _ didn't  _ snag  _ thank goodness _ , and shakily drew out his leaking member. He managed to shove his tip right into the neck before his stream violently expanded into full-force.

At the contact, whatever constraints he had left he relaxed, and finally let  _ go _ .

 

He was lost in blissful relief, so lost he didn't realise he leaned his entire weight into Rin, lulling against the curve of his warm neck. Rin staggered against Suguro's body, stumbling backwards until his back was flush against the lift wall. His eyes grew wide, face flushing, when he heard the familiar  _ hissing _ into the container between his hands and he stayed rooted in that position for the whole duration. 

Control was lost over Suguro's throat too. A concoction of groans,  _ haah' _ s _ , _ and suggestive moans escaped in strings, his throat vibrating against Rin's shoulder. His whole form trembled in fact, and Rin's eyes softened. He settled to sliding his own shut as he felt Suguro's overwhelming relief too. 

Beneath his fingertips, he felt the warmth of the pent-up liquid as it travelled down the length. It was...  _ very warm.  _ As it grew heavier with more volume, he strengthened his grip onto it, despite it being wedged securely between their bodies. A few lone streaks escaped the outside of the neck, trickling over Rin's fingers but he paid no mind to it.

They waited, waited for the gushing of the liquid to slow down before moving even a muscle. It seemed to never end, but his stream began to taper half a minute in.

Only drips remained, however the taller of the two was still tied into his trance, breathing hot air that ticked the fine hairs on Rin's skin. Rin nudged Suguro with his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. Suguro blinked, momentarily confused. He lifted himself off Rin, and tidied himself up. After tucking himself back into his clothes, fastening his zipper and redoing his belt, he looked up to Rin who was blankly staring at him, resting the quarter-empty bottle in between his hands. Before he could get a word in, Suguro leaned in and pressed his lips onto the other.

" _Nnn_ , wait." Rin abruptly broke it a second in, crouching down to pick up the cap that had been forgotten about and fallen to the floor, away from the both of them.

"Right." He gruffed, clearing his throat as he watched Rin screw the cap back on tightly. The liquid in the bottle sloshed around as he did so, eliciting a wince from Suguro at just _how much there was._ Rin rose, and Suguro noticed Rin's wet hands and he swallowed thickly.

"Sorry about your hands."

"Huh?" Rin looked down at them, a drop escaping one of them. "Oh, don't worry about that." He laughed nervously, and passed the bottle between each hand, wiping the free one on the side of his tracksuit trousers. Once he was done, Suguro stepped forward to try and kiss Rin once again...

When he heard footsteps behind him.

"There you are! Been looking all over for- Ah, you brought a friend." Lewin's voice boomed. Suguro froze, and Rin peered behind him, scowling when he realised who it was.

"Hey, fucker. Guess I know who's responsible for this!" Seething with vengeance, Rin shoved the bottle in Lewin's face.

Lewin eyed it. "For... bringing him a drink?" Silence drew over the three until Suguro decided to speak up.

"It's not a drink..." he mumbled, face beet red.

Lewin seemed to get it, and he laughed, disbelievingly. "Haha, you really brought him over to help you piss?! Ohh...  _ Ryuuji." _ He shook his head, a grin still plastered over his face. "If that was the issue, you could have said. As for your question, mister-" he pointed to Rin. "-he was being very adamant about holding it until we were finished. There are no toilets here so I suggested he go in a bottle or outside."

Rin was unswayed, eyes narrowing. "I trusted you to look after him. Whatever." He pushed Suguro out of the lift. " 'm leaving."

"N-no, let me take that. It's mine."Suguro spread his hand out, reaching for the bottle.

"Let the guy keep it, Ryuuji." Lewin softly ordered. After a dubious moment, Suguro lowered his hand sighing.

"Dispose of it, will ya?"

"Got it. See you back at campus." Rin hummed, sliding the door back shut. Suguro slipped his hands in between the wall and the gate, stopping him.

He threw his head back to Lewin. "I'll be back in a minute, Lightning. Lemme come in."

Rin obliged, opening it enough to let Suguro slip in. Lewin shrugged, folding his arms over his chest as he waited for his return.

 

Suguro pressed a few random buttons impatiently, the ground floor last, and waited until the lift began to whir. Knowing they were now alone, he placed gentle hands on Rin's hips and pinned him against the wall. He brushed his lips against Rin's and kissed him, passionately. Rin smiled, knowing he was trying to buy them time together. He lifted his hands to Suguro's stubbled cheeks, cupping them and kissed back just as softly. The bottle rolled around as they were swept in each other's embrace, and neither paused to stop it. Tucking one leg behind him, Rin propped himself against the wall. Suguro held onto his hips tighter as Rin wrapped his legs around the small of Suguro's back. This was their favourite position. Rin didn't know where this affection all came from but no way was he complaining. He laughed into the kiss, feeling Suguro push him more into the wall to steady him. 

_ Ding  _ after  _ ding  _ sounded, Suguro mumbling a count down against Rin's lips in between kisses. With every number, they held onto each other tighter, savouring every moment. Suguro gingerly rubbed his fingers at the tip of Rin's ears, still keeping the other hand secure on Rin's waist. The thick, black extra appendage of Rin's made its way to Suguro's wrist, curling around it, for added security. A small, lewd noise resided at his lips and to counteract, he played at Suguro's piercings, twisting and twirling them in ways only he knew that made the other weak.

The lift ceased its whirring, reaching the final floor. Suguro was the first to finally break the kiss, reluctantly, once the reached the ground level. He kept Rin close for a moment longer, whispering the words that sat on his tongue ever since.

"Thank you _Oku_."

_ Oh, so that's why.  _ Rin beamed, his tail wiggling behind him. "Well you called me Oku so I guess you really mean it." A little part of him died whenever Suguro called him that, and it was only at the very rarest of occasions that he got to hear it. He traced a finger over Suguro's lips, coating it with his saliva. He giggled, wiping the strands along his other fingers, and slid back onto his feet. Picking up the neglected bottle, he exited the lift, waving to the other before bouncing away, satisfied.

With a smile tugging at Suguro's lips, he pressed one final button and heaved against the wall, exhausted.  _ That was **good**.  _ He wiped at his mouth and raked his hair back in an effort to look presentable. 

Lewin was still waiting where they left him. He idly tapped at his phone until Suguro appeared from the lift and helped him pull it open. 

"I, er.. I'm sorry about-"

Lewin placed a hand forward, silencing him. The same hand made it's way to Suguro's back, guiding him back to their aisle. "I think we're done for today. Let's head back now, it's getting late anyway..."

 

* * *

 

The scene would not stop playing in Rin's head.

Sat on a vacant seat on the train back to campus, Rin was subjected to that whole experience looping over and over throughout the course of his journey back.

Sure, the make-out was intensely great - that was another story entirely - but what happened prior to that was even more intense. He fingered the container that was nestled in between his thighs, which still retained its warmth. It jostled as the train chugged along its track, coating the empty quarter again and again.  _ I can't believe this is all his... _

The image of a desperate and completely bursting Suguro was a sight indeed, his face redder than he'd ever seen it before, floundering and just so uncomposed. Part of him wondered if he looked like that in front of Suguro whenever he himself got desperate. It mesmerised him; he now knew just how desperate Suguro could get.  _ He must have been super bad if he was willing to piss in this. _

He wasn't the one experiencing relief but he could still feel so much of it; from the way Suguro completely relaxed against him, trembling, emptied  _ so much  _ out, to the way he sagged his shoulders and let out those sighs.

 

This was something he could never forget.

 

The following day, with Suguro's permission, a laughing Rin retold the events to Konekomaru and Shima, who were now rather interested in what got them so hysterical so early in the morning.

"Did ya dispose of it like I asked?"

Suguro almost choked on his saliva when he heard Rin's response.

"Ya did  _ WHAT?!" _ He sputtered.

"Like I said, I still have it." Rin turned to Shima and Koneko, sat behind him, continuing his story. "I went all the way back to campus, straight to the bathroom and emptied his piss into the toilet and flushed it away. Then, I didn't know what to do with the bottle, so now it sits under my bed. It's like a memento, to cherish this day forever."

"The hell is wrong with you Okumura?! Throw it away!!"

 

"Bon, at least he didn't keep the actual pee." Koneko pointed out, leaning forward in his seat.

"Or drank it... Hell, I don't even know if it's even safe to do that."Shima shuddered slightly at the thought of poisoning." Though, it sounds kinda  _ kinky _ now that I think about it-"

"Don't give him ideas Shima!"Suguro retorted, cutting him off. His face flushed red at the word." Please, let's not make this weirder than it already is..."

"To add, I put a label on it.m

He truly was the son of Satan.

 

"I wrote: '30/11/11 Sugu pissed in here~' and I drew an orange heart to match with your flames~"   
  


He groaned, exhaustively. "Why did I date such a fucking weirdo..." Suguro yammered, burying his burning face into his hands. 

"I think you should be accepting of Okumura's kinks, Bon. He is your boyfriend after all, and you're pretty serious about him." Shima playfully nudged the defeated form.    
  


Suguro lifted his head, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "Promise me ya gonna throw it away _ ,  _ after school today. Incinerate it, if you must. I swear, if I find that rotten thing under your bed next time I visit..."

"I'm taking Shima's advice, and demand you  _ be accepting of my 'kinks'." _

"I demand we have a break."

Rin only chuckled at that, pecking him. "You love me too much to do that."


	4. Standstill (BonRin, omo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll be off soon.” The acquaintance nodded, and went back to reading his book that lay open on his lap. 
> 
> _I hope so…_ He took a deep breath. It must have relaxed his muscles a little too much for he felt another spasm in his bladder. He jolted, crossing his stiff leg over the jittery one and pressing his thighs tightly. His bag still balanced on one leg, shockingly, covering up his blatant holding. He was much too desperate to care about who saw him in the act. There was _no way_ he could keep still, not at this point.
> 
> Rin kept his gaze on his lap, keeping himself from being tempted to look. Keeping one leg crossed over the other, he slowly slipped the flat leg beneath his body and wedged his heel against his crotch. The amount of friction was making his skin sore and he’d deal with that aftermath later. For the next few minutes, he hunched over, jiggled the leg in front of him, buried his hands at his middle, bounced, squirmed, wriggled, shifted, _anything_ to keep him from pissing right there and then.
> 
> {Omorashi warning. Established BonRin, second year of school.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, I managed to turn this around pretty quick after the Library chap. Probably because we were without internet for a few days so I busied myself with extended subject reading and writing this one-shot, heh.  
> To those wondering, I **am** working on Chapter 11 of Allurement. Progress is slow but I'm spending a lotta time fleshing out the romance, since I want it to be _good_. I am sticking to writing it every Tuesday/Wednesday (those days are the most free in my school timetable) and when I travel alone on public transport. Year 13 does take priority, sadly. 
> 
> Anyway, have some train desperation of our fav half-demon! c;  
> (Please tell me if you see this â€™, this â€œ� or this â€¦ anywhere. Quote the sentence so I can edit it out. I'm not sure why, but they replaced the ' , " or ... when I transferred it from google drive to here.)

The loud sounds of people engaged in conversations drifted into the ears of the half-demon. Groggily, he fluttered his eyes open, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. He lifted his head off Suguro's shoulder - which was a nice makeshift pillow in all honesty - and got a better look around him.

 _Ah, that's right._ He'd fallen asleep, as advised by Suguro, to pass the time. Crowds of people stood in clutters all around him, babbling in their own circles. He tried to peer around the legs of the two tall female students in front of him. It seemed some people got tired of standing so they took a seat on the floor. _Damn, it would suck to be standing._ He was quietly grateful that they grabbed a seat when they first hopped on before it got busier.

 _Is it me or is there more people now?_ He shrugged the idea off, realising that the idea was practically impossible, and it likely was people shuffling around in the carriage and from adjacent carriages.

The train they were currently sat in had been on a standstill for - Rin unlocked his phone briefly - _one and a half hours_ now. He inwardly sighed. It was silly too; the railway tracks had just undergone a few months of improvement works, yet here they are, second day into the running since it reopened... and _stuck_.

 _What even needed improving in the first place?_ He lifted his hand that had previously been resting on the armrest and leaned his cheek against it, pouting. There was probably no use complaining about it, despite _many_ of the train's inhabitants doing just that. For the first few minutes of no movement, people were patient. When the train driver announced the issue, though, that's when commotion began to rise. Understandable, as it was close to midnight and the majority of the people here worked late shifts and just wanted to get home. Instead of joining in, which is what Rin would have most likely done, he surmised it was better to instead patiently wait for them to fix it. He clung onto the hope they would be up and running soon, because just then, he felt a small twinge in his lower abdomen.

He stretched, trailing his eyes to his boyfriend, who was astonishingly knocked out _cold._ He looked it too; his head was lulled back, lips slightly parted. Leaning closer, Rin could faintly hear him quietly snoring too. Rin bit his lip, resisting the urge to laugh loudly at Suguro's sleeping position. What he couldn't resist doing though, was to trace a finger along his jawline, feeling the sharp bristles of his stubble tickle his fingertip. At the touch, Suguro slightly furrowed his eyebrows. His eyes remained shut. He really was sound asleep. Rin savoured the moment by pulling out his phone and snapping numerous photos of him.

He froze when he saw Suguro swallow and close his mouth temporarily through the camera screen. He resumed back to snoring, to which Rin drew a small relieved sigh. It wasn't often that he caught the sight of a very innocent-looking sleeping prodigy, and this time he wanted a physical copy. He'll deal with Suguro's furious demands to delete them after handing him the next birthday card.

Chuckling at the idea, Rin tore his eyes from him and glanced around, now more acutely awake. There was nobody he really knew here, aside from the obvious. There was the odd student he had seen around campus, but they were either in the year above or the year below. To him, just barely familiar faces. Rin was sociable, but right now he wasn't up to speaking to anyone he vaguely knew.

He yawned, possibly a little too loudly. What could he do? Heaviness sat cradled in his pelvis, the feeling becoming more apparent by the second. Something was needed to pass the time, but to also put his mind off, well... his filling bladder. _Oh, I just_ **_have_ ** _to piss at the right moment, don't I?_ He kicked himself mentally, but like the train situation, there was also not much he could do with his bladder situation than to wait and hold.

He shortened the gap between his legs and shuffled towards the back of the train seat, rubbing some friction against his crotch. _I can't be the only one, right?_ He wondered, as he surveyed the other passengers. People were rather animatic, probably languid with sleep deprivation, but he couldn't pick out anyone with signs that spoke desperation to him. It was possible that most people were good at hiding or suppressing it. Except him of course, but he couldn't help with being so vocal about it, especially as he actually _had_ a medical issue with his bladder.

One that was a nuisance at specific times. Or rather, at any time, really.

 _They really should have toilets on trains. Or at least, something!_ Rin honestly wouldn't have minded if there was a bucket, or some sorts, in the corner for emergency use. Sure, it would have been a little gross for it to be so _open_ but, if desperate enough, he was sure people would rather that than, well... on _them_ . _What are people supposed to do? Just sit here until they-_ He couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. No, no, he was going to do this. He can hold a little while. The train will fix soon, he had faith, and they'll get to the True Cross Station where he can use the bathroom. It'l be _fine_.

Leaning forward, he pulled his shoulder bag to his lap. The action squished his stomach and he quickly straightened up, gasping. He absent-mindedly flicked through the contents to distract his mind, pulling out his assignment folder. He did have work to do, and flipped it open. There was a pen wedged in the binder ready to hand. He clicked it in his hand, figuring he might as well start the task now that he had some time to do it. He willed himself to focus, drawing his knees together.

It wasn't long until he couldn't focus anymore.

He supposed he could pat himself on the back a bit for doing as much as he could, considering his growing desperation. It grew by the minute, and it was increasingly hard to ignore. Not to mention, his knee bounced and would not cease bouncing, the papers spread out in his folder jostling alongside it. After subjecting his restless leg to enough torture, he submitted into snapping his folder shut, stuffing it back into his bag and give his predicament some attention.

He placed the bag back on his lap in an attempt to mask what he would do next. His hands slid from the strap down to the inner of his thighs, cupping his crotch and squeezing it strongly. He released a strained groan, through gritted teeth, at the touch. He wasn't usually embarrassed to do such things in public, but perhaps it was the sheer amount of people who had him in direct line of vision that made him want to be discreet. Not to mention, had Suguro been awake, he'd likely be met with a "Don't do that shit in public, it looks like yer jerkin' off!". Though, said person stopped commenting on it since their relationship took to a serious level.

His body seemed to crave more relief, so he pressed down and grinded on the seat. He couldn't help but release yet another low groan. It did little, but definitely something. _Dammit, I should have just gone at the station._ He'd needed to go while they waited for the train, and when asked, Rin simply told Suguro he was fine and he'd hold it until they got back to campus. He now wished he just went as he sat here, pathetically squirming to hold back the flow.

It surprised Rin how fast his situation would go from niggling to very bad in a short space of time. All the _effort_ he had put to train his body into storing larger amounts of liquid in the past year before needing to expel just seemed to run down the drain in an instant. At the analogy, his bladder sent yet another urge that spasmed in his lower half. His tail curled around his leg nervously, and he rubbed his knees together to ride out the urge.

 

Giving his surroundings another glance, the realisation hit him that there really was nothing do but wait.Panic welled in his eyes; he was getting pretty desperate and he didn't know if he could handle anything worse. He blinked it away and screwed his eyes shut, to calm him down and recentre his focus on on clenching those muscles around his sphincter shut.

"Sorry, are you alright?"

The first time, Rin didn't even acknowledge that someone was talking to him. It took the man asking to gently tap his shoulder again for the question to click.

 "Huh?" Rin turned to his right, noticing an older man, dressed in a suit. Looking down, he noticed the apparent discomfort in his hunched posture. He straightened up a little, but not too much. "Oh, uh... I just need the bathroom, is all." He gave a small sheepish smile, to try and quell the small worry creased on the kind man.

 "Oh, heh, so do I." The older confessed. A brief look at him and his still nature, albeit a small adjusting, confirmed to Rin that his desperation was on a lesser level. That, or he had stronger muscles.

 "I-I guess we're in the same boat then." Rin left it as that, not wanting to start explaining that he was close to losing it. "Thanks for asking, I, er, a-appreciate it." Most people nowadays kept to themselves on public transport, but when trapped like this for a while brings out the helpful nature in most people.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be off soon." The acquaintance nodded, and went back to reading his book that lay open on his lap.

 _I hope so..._ He took a deep breath. It must have relaxed his muscles a little too much for he felt another spasm in his bladder. He jolted, crossing his stiff leg over the jittery one and pressing his thighs tightly. His bag still balanced on one leg, shockingly, covering up his blatant holding. He was much too desperate to care about who saw him in the act. There was _no way_ he could keep still, not at this point.

Rin kept his gaze on his lap, keeping himself from being tempted to look. Keeping one leg crossed over the other, he slowly slipped the flat leg beneath his body and wedged his heel against his crotch. The amount of friction was making his skin sore and he'd deal with that aftermath later. For the next few minutes, he hunched over, jiggled the leg in front of him, buried his hands at his middle, bounced, squirmed, wriggled, shifted, _anything_ to keep him from pissing right there and then.

 

_I can't keep sitting! I'm gonna burst!_

Rin hooked the strap of his bag over his shoulder and chest, hastily standing up. "I'm just going to walk around for awhile." Rin announced. He didn't know if the man he was talking to noticed him or even cared but he still said it anyway. The two girls in front of him moved out of the way to let Rin through. He stuttered through a quick thanks and shot off in the direction that was the least full.

The relief he felt from standing up dissipated as quick as it had come. Gravity weighted down on his body and all the more so made it absolutely necessary to keep moving. He wouldn't be proud to say this but he took the opportunity at seeing an empty train pole and closed his thighs on either side. Gripping with his two hands to brace himself, he pressed his crotch and began to slowly grind against it. Embarrassing of an act it may be if he was caught, it did something, at least.

Face flushed, he reluctantly relinquished the pole of its abuse. He wormed around the other passengers, taking small steps with his thighs brought together as soon as he took each step. Some gaps were more difficult to squeeze through and there was an awful lot of brief grinding against people's chests and backsides. It had pushed an awful lot of pressure against his stomach, pressing into his bladder. He gasped, halfway through the second carriage, when he faintly felt a thick spurt trickle into his boxers. His legs winded around themselves like vines, forcing him to cut the stream before it grew. At once he swivelled round and made a beeline in the opposite direction. He cursed, all the way through, trying not to shove people out of the way as he bolted back. His hands now had a permanent place in front of him, jamming his fingers around his junk and clutching onto himself for dear life. He had to momentarily stop a few instances and cross his legs, when the warm dampness grew little by little.

He almost sped past Suguro when he halted and stumbled over the foot. He scrambled, fighting over control of his floodgates as it threatened to leak even more. He glared at Suguro, who _still_ was asleep. He would stand there and watch him nap all day if he could but his bursting state would not agree otherwise. He jumped right into Suguro's lap and shook him by the shoulders.

"Suguro!!" He practically yelled, over the noise.

Suguro stirred, _finally,_ and blinked his eyes open. He looked a little lost, looking around him with wide-eyes before softening when meeting Rin's.

"Shit, how long was I asleep for?"

"Th-three hours I- _ah-_ think." Rin leant into Suguro's ear so he could hear better. "P-please help me!"

Suguro's hands grasped Rin's forearms in concern. "What's happened?"

Rin let his actions speak for him. Whining, he grabbed one of Suguro's thighs, positioning it and sitting right on it. He pressed his crotch into the leg and grinded to keep him from spilling.

 _Of course._ "Desperate?"

Rin nodded vigorously, pressing his forehead into Suguro's neck. "I'm bursting!!"

Suguro quietened, in thought. After a few seconds, he patted Rin's back reassuringly. "Lemme think." With one hand on Rin's back to steady his desperate partner, he zipped open his backpack and rummaged around his books, papers and stationery. Rin watched him pull out a partly full bottle and study it. He opened the lid and began gulping the remnants of water down.

"Now that's just cruel!!" Rin whined, whipping his head to the side to block the view. He could even hear the liquid swallowed down the throat. Did Suguro _want_ him to piss himself right here and then? This felt like how he would have acted when they first met. _Asshole-y._

Suguro exhaled after his lips left the neck of the bottle. He screwed it back on, loosely before poking it into Rin's chest. Rin stared blankly, whilst still fervently squirming. The bottle sat in between them for a while before it clicked.

His eyes widened. "W-w-what?! In _here_?!"

Wordlessly, Suguro removed his arms from his jacket and draped it over Rin's lap. "Ya got a better idea?" He finally said. "Instead of wetting yourself?"

At feeling another leak further dampen his nether regions, Rin whimpered. Both of Suguro's hands reached under the jacket and began to undo the buckle on Rin's trouser belt, being sure not to tug at the belt as to cause more loss of control. But Rin's bladder was hypersensitive right now, and even the indirect touch brought more discomfort. He sunk his teeth into his tongue, allowing Suguro to guide him for he was far out of his mind to function.

Suguro's hands worked fluidly and fast, freeing the belt from cutting into his stomach any further and Â pulling down his zipper. For a moment, they were worried that it would snag, these particular pair of school trousers seemed to do so more often than not, but thankfully it cooperated today. He tapped Rin and motioned for him to shuffle back, which Rin did instantly. He placed his hands over Rin's and, while keeping one on the outside and pressing down on his crotch, steered the other into his boxer waistband. The hand outside left to grip the neck of the bottle.

Rin pulled out his member and slotted the tip to the bottle neck. Suguro waited for Rin to start his stream.

Nothing happened.

He kept shaking, the feeling of relief so overbearingly near.

"There's too many people here..." He managed to croak. He wasn't looking, but he could just feel the presence of the people sitting on their row, as well as the people behind and around him.

"Up here." Rin lifted his gaze and was pulled by the shirt collar close to Suguro's face. He cupped Rin's chin, tilting it to a better angle before leaning in and firmly sealing his lips over Rin's.

Rin relaxed into the touch, kissing him back. It had an effect on relaxing the constraints on the 'floodgates' too and he finally, finally was able to let _go_. _It was working._ He sighed against Suguro's mouth when the relief hit him. Suguro quickly pulled him back against his lips. They kissed and kissed, for once not caring if people were staring at them passionately macking off each other.

Suguro almost never showed affection in public but it was now, Rin realised, that it was used as a distraction and put his mind off the fact he was publicly relieving himself.

Under Suguro's fingertips, he could feel the warmth of Rin's stream gushing down and rising up the length of the plastic as it filled. Good thing it was pretty loud in here, so the sound of Rin's stream could barely be heard, even to them. His other hand remained on the other's face, holding the position since it was a little awkward he realised. A thumb rubbed small circles on Rin's cheek as small encouragements. Rin was exhaling hard, through his nose, the hot air registering on the surface of Suguro's skin.

Rin sunk his weight into Suguro's lap, close to but not entirely falling limp as he continue to void like a watering hose. Half a minute in or so, his stream showed signs of slowing, becoming small dribbles before commencing to an end. Rin opened his eyes gave a final sigh before pulling away. They busied themselves; Rin snucking his member back into his trousers, and Suguro twisting the lid back on the bottle.

It was only when Suguro removed the jacket that Rin noticed a small puddle had formed near to Suguro's crotch region and on the gap in the gap between their legs. Suguro's fingers were wet from when Rin must have overflowed - though, as he looked at Suguro slipping the bottle into his bag, it didn't seem like he overflowed, since the bottle wasn't entirely filled. Then again, the bottle was at an angle so some would have spilt.

"Shit, sorry about the..."

Suguro noticed Rin staring down. "It's fine. Ya can't really see it." Suguro had felt his thigh dampen at some point but kept quiet about it. He wiped each of his fingers with some tissues from his pocket. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, much better." Rin smiled. He took the opportunity while Suguro was preoccupied to spread his legs, straddling Suguro, before throwing his arms around Suguro's neck. They drew close to each other's chests and Rin nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck.

"Nobody was starin'. I doubt anyone could even tell you were pissin' right in front of them."

"...Thanks, Sugu." Rin mumbled, pecking Suguro's skin. From under his lips, he could feel a blush rising. He internally chuckled. Compliments and words of gratitude were something he _still_ didn't know how to handle. _Ah, he'll learn eventually._

Suguro cleared his throat. "A-anytime." He finally returned the hug, draping his jacket across Rin's back and shoulders and rested his hands on the small of Rin's back.

One of Rin's hands eventually left Suguro's neck to absent-mindedly play with Suguro's tie, twisting it around his fingers forming a large fat roll on them. Suguro's hands travelled too, running up the arch of Rin's back until reaching his hair. He stroked, feeling around the navy soft locks and strands.

Rin didn't know why, but that always relaxed him. He supposed, he always liked having his hair touched and stroked. He supposed, it reminded him of his younger days, when Shiro used to pet his and Yukio's head until he fell asleep. It worked, it really did. It felt comforting, welcoming, _safe_.

Rin decided to break the present but not uncomfortable silence. "Why is it that we get ourselves like this?"

He heard Suguro snicker above him. "Hmm, because a certain _someone_ -" He jabbed a finger into Rin's shoulder. "-has a fuckin' bladder issue!"

Rin abruptly pulled back, irritated. "Hey!! Are you saying it's my fault?!"

" _Well_..." _Oh god, that tone._ Suguro used that tone when he was going to say something smart-ass. "Technically, it was yer bad habits that led to this. So, yes."

Rin grunted. _One of these days, I'm gonna say something smart and blow you off your feet!_

"Don't get grumpy on me. It's not like ya haven't seen me in... those situations too." Suguro quietly reminded him, a small flush rising on his cheeks.

"But not that badly though..."

"So ya _did_ throw that bottle away like I asked."

"What are you talking abo- wait, bottle..." His face lit up and wagged his finger around once it clicked. "OH SHIT! Yeah!! At that library! How could I forget?" Rin burst out into laughter. "You had to go super bad and you were all red and you just couldn't keep still-" Rin noticed Suguro's face redden substantially as he listed. "Haha, okay, okay I'll stop. Lewin was such a motherfucker."

"I-it wasn't him, it was me. I was just... stubborn. Lightning isn't as demonic as ya think he is."

"Still, I don't trust him. Even if he is your crush."

"I- wha- no, he isn't- I don't-"

Rin chuckled, cutting him off. "You literally told us. Okay, 'man-crush' then. Don't get what you see in him, he fucking smells, and if _I'm_ saying that, that's saying something-"

He was interrupted by a crescendoing whirring came from the bottom of the train. People perked up everywhere, anticipating. To their delight, it wasn't false hope, and the train began to move.

_Well that ended the conversation well._

 

 _"_ _Ladies and gentlemen, we have managed to restart the engine. We will be arriving at True Cross Station in just a few moments. I thank you all for your patience and I sincerely apologise for the three hour delay. Have a good night."_ The voice of the train driver squawked through the speakers, albeit slightly muffled.

Virtually every single carriage was filled with laughter, and lots of cheering and clapping. Variations of "FINALLY!", "Yay!" and "Thank goodness!" chimed throughout the crowds. Rin, of course, turned around and enthusiastically joined in.

"Looks like we'll be home soon, Okumura." He gripped Rin's shoulders, shuffling towards the back of his seat and lightly grinding."Good thing, cause now I seriously need to use the restroom."

"Oh, _Suguro._ "

"You're one to talk."


	5. Bad Day (BonRin, Suguro & Yukio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come here." Suguro spread his arms out, beckoning Rin over. After a few, slow moments, Rin slowly rose from his seat, and walked into Suguro's arms. Those strong, bulky arms - bulky for a fifteen year old at least - encompassed Rin, pulling him into what would be the closest embrace they had shared yet. They held him tight, surrounding the younger exwire with warmth and a strong sense of security.
> 
> As Rin began to learn, Suguro expressed more with actions than words. No words were exchanged, yet through the comforting touch, Rin knew Suguro wanted to express something along the lines of _It's okay, I'm here._
> 
> {Post Chapter 10}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago, in April I think? It's just been sitting in my docs this whole time. I was new to writing fics then, so the writing or characterisation might not be as up to scratch as my level currently is ^^' 
> 
> This would take place not too long after their first date (Chapter 10). Taking a look at what Yukio's stance on Rin and Suguro's new relationship might be. It's important since he's his twin brother and all...

Rin had been sitting at his desk ever since his last lesson. He hadn't moved much; he just stayed there, in deep thought. His homework exercise book was sprawled on his desk, open on a double page spread. He held a pen in his hand, attempting to write something but he really was not in the mood. He got so far as to writing the date and title, though.

He felt quite off that day. Nothing in particular happened that triggered this, but it was one of those odd days where nothing seemed right.

Whilst he stared between the lines of his book, he heard the door open.

"Yo." Suguro's voice piped up, as audible footsteps made closer to the desk. Rin turned slightly as if to give an indication to the other he heard him. Suguro placed his bag in the corner, shrugging off his jacket. "Still in your uniform?"

Rin's eyes silently trailed up to meet Suguro's and then away.

At hearing no response, Suguro walked right over. "Oi." he lightly kicked Rin's lower leg. Rin didn't react, not as much flinch from the touch.

"...Sorry. Just not feeling it. Having a shitty day." He mumbled, almost incoherently.

"Hm, I could tell. You were not yourself today."

The case was hopeless. It was hard to hide anything, really, from Suguro. Maybe it had been obvious from the way he was acting in class. Whilst his natural, cheery exterior was present, there might have been a clear sense of dejection in his tone throughout the day.

"I can't really focus." Rin absent-mindedly twirled his pen around in between his fingers.

"Come here." Suguro spread his arms out, beckoning Rin over. After a few, slow moments, Rin slowly rose from his seat, and walked into Suguro's arms. Those strong, bulky arms - bulky for a fifteen year old at least - encompassed Rin, pulling him into what would be the closest embrace they had shared yet. They held him tight, surrounding the younger exwire with warmth and a strong sense of security.

As Rin began to learn, Suguro expressed more with actions than words. No words were exchanged, yet through the comforting touch, Rin knew Suguro wanted to express something along the lines of:  _It's okay, I'm here._

Suguro nuzzled his nose into Rin's hair before craning his neck down and planting a kiss to Rin's forehead. It was short but sweet, and appreciated much more than Suguro would have thought. He then let his forehead rest against Rin's.

Rin returned the embrace, his arms parallel to Suguro's back, hands clutching the fabric over Suguro's shoulders.

"I don't know, man." Rin pressed his mouth into Suguro's collar, his voice slightly muffled.

"It's just one of those kind of days, huh?" Suguro's hands found to the base of Rin's tail and cupped around it.

"Kinda."

"You're just an emotionally active guy." Silence met Suguro, to which he stuttered. "Wait, that didn't come out right. I-I don't mean that in a bad way. You just feel emotions stronger and express them more. It's what make you you."

The vibrations of Suguro's throat as he spoke oddly comforted Rin, in a way. He focused on that, feeling the guttering and bobbing of his Adam's apple against his cheek.

"Wanna lie down?" Suguro suggested, after a minute or so of hugging.

"Sure."

They made their way to Rin's bed and laid themselves down, Suguro going in first. He formed the big spoon, having one arm wrapped around Rin, while his other hands stroked up and down the length of Rin's back in a gentle manner.

Soft music played from Suguro's phone to fill the would-be silence. He tapped texts to Lewin, his mentor, while Rin rested his eyes and basked in the warmth of Suguro pressed against his back. Neither had any idea at just how much time passed, laying with each other. That was of less importance; the relaxation and improvement in mood was what mattered at the moment. Rin had heard a shift behind him and a creak of the bed below him, which snapped him back into reality.

"Hey are you gonna get any work-" he began, turning around to Suguro. He was cut of himself short as he witnessed Suguro fast asleep, eyes gently closed. Rin blinked a few times, staring almost dumbfoundedly at this new sight. _Suguro, asleep before me? What a day to celebrate!_

He had to admit though, the other looked totally at peace. His face was fully relaxed, a hint of innocence, almost. His mouth was very narrowly open, glints of his teeth showing through. His left arm was tucked near him, his phone resting flat on the bed, inches away from his open hand.

Rin grabbed the phone and paused the music as to not drain his battery. He placed it on his bedside table before sitting up and out of bed. He began changing out of his uniform and into a more comfy t-shirt and pair of thick tracksuit bottoms. He strew the clothes onto his desk chair, never really enough care to fold or hang it like his brother did. It was just school uniform anyway, it wasn't that much of a big deal. He sat back on the bed, picking up his own phone, checking for any new notifications. He subconsciously scrolled through his gallery, stumbling past the photos of him and Suguro on their first date earlier that week. He smiled, feeling a warm buzz in his heart.

A physical buzz was also heard too. That was Suguro's phone vibrating interrupted his thoughts. He closed his phone and unlocked Suguro's, checking the caller info on the screen. It was none other than Shima. With a smirk, he answered. "Hey~"

_"Hey-- oh, Okumura! Is Bon with you?"_

"Yeah, he's here. What's up?"

_"Oh, Koneko was just getting worried about where he was. It's 'kinda late' according to Koneko, plus he wasn't answering his phone, that sort of thing... Do you know when's he coming back?"_

"Oh, I don't think he's coming back to your dorm tonight. He's, well.. He's exhausted." he said, reaching out with his empty hand to Suguro's hair, pushing it backwards. Suguro's brows furrowed at the touch. "He's sleeping with me."

At first there was nothing heard from the other side. Then, he shouted.

 _"Woah, woah, woah, I swear you two_ _just_ _hooked up! Damn, now you're fucking him already?"_ A quiet _"Shima, keep it down!"_ from Koneko could be heard.

It took a rather long moment for Rin to realise what he just said. He jerked on the bed, nobody but himself would have witnessed the redness expanding across his cheeks. "W-wait, no, no! I didn't mean sleeping as in- I meant, like, sleeping _next_ to him! Not the other kind of sleeping! We-we' not having sex- I mean not yet, I haven't really thought about it and we haven't even talked about it. Not that I wouldn't want it- I mean-!"

 _"It's okay Okumura, you don't need to be shy about it. I'll leave you two to your sweet love making, then~"_ Shima teased.

"But I said we're not-!"

_"Goodnight!"_

With that, Shima ended the call before Rin had time to interject. He shook his head vigorously, trying his best to calm the furious blushing. Now the mental images just wouldn't leave his mind. _Stop it!_ _We just started dating! I don't even know how Suguro feels about doing it with me..._

After a few minutes of calming down - and suppressing the suggestive thoughts he'd deal with on a later stage - Rin turned back to Suguro. "Didn't sleep much last night, huh? Always so busy with that Lightning guy..." he said to himself, not expecting a response of any sort. His eyes trailed to Suguro's piercings, still hooked onto both ears. From how Suguro was laying on his side, Rin figured it might be pressing against his cartilage and be uncomfortable to lie on. So, Rin fiddled a while with them until the first set of four were unhooked. He turned Suguro's head gently so his other ear was exposed and took off the second set. He slid the butterflies on their backs and placed them on the side table carefully.

Next, he grabbed the blanket from under Suguro and yanked with his strength to free it. He drew it over his sleeping body and tucked it on Suguro's side of the bed. When Suguro seemed comfortable enough, Rin hopped off to turn the room light off. He clambered into his bed, slipping himself under the covers and snuggled into the soft material. There wasn't much space, but he managed by pressing close to Suguro and wrapping an arm around him. For the rest of the night, he'll be the big spoon instead. Shortly after, he drifted to sleep, gentle snores coming from the both of them.

* * *

 

Suguro stirred in the bed, slowly drifting awake from his sleep. A dim lamp from across the room illuminated the room and from that same side, small fabric ruffles could faintly be heard. Suguro rubbed one of his eyes, yawning. It was still dark, so he assumed was probably before his early morning alarm.

"Ugh, what time is it..?" he groaned quietly to himself. He then noticed some snores from next to him. It was hard to make out who exactly was the relatively large figure lying in front of him. However those strikingly pointy ears were another story.

_Only one person has ears like that._

"O-Okumura?!" Suguro sputtered.

"Suguro-kun." A calm, low voice could be heard. Suguro lifted his head up in the direction of the voice.

"Mr Okumura..?"

"Yes, morning. To answer your question, the time's currently 3:04am."

"W-what are you two doing here?!"

"Well, it would be more appropriate for me to ask that question. This is Rin and I's room." His eyebrows furrowed as his answer was met with even more confusion in Suguro's eyes, as he racked his brain for the events of last night. "..You fell asleep here, I believe."

"I'm really sorry! I'll go now-" he tried to sit up but Rin's arms, which had wrapped around Suguro at some point, wouldn't let him budge. His tail had also sneaked its way around his arm, keeping him down further. "Damn it."

A laugh escaped from Yukio throat. "Looks like my brother disagrees. It's alright, you can just stay there until tomorrow. Well, I suppose you have no other choice."

"I-I can't remember what happened." he tried to explain himself, knowing that the position the both of them looked _seriously misleading,_ at least in his eyes. Just to assure himself, he stole a quick glance below the blanket - _good_ , thankfully they were both fully clothed to make it more plausible. "I was just here with Okumura and I must have dozed off at some point."

"..Like I said, it's fine. You don't have to explain yourself." Either way, it wasn't in Yukio's interest - nor his business, one could argue - whether or not anything took place. At a more confessional level, he honestly couldn't care less about Suguro and Rin's 'shenanigans'.

Suguro propped himself on his elbow. "Can I ask why you are up so late, sir?"

"I was... called on a mission somewhere. I only just got back around 10 minutes ago. I was going to finish changing and head to bed soon."

Suguro noticed Yukio's half dressed state."Oh, sorry." he laid back down, indicating to Yukio that he could finish in private. "Are you always called till so late?" he asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Only on some nights." Yukio pulled on his night-shirt. "Today was a little later than usual, though." he added.

Yuko cleared his throat after some silence. "So, you and Rin are definite, I take it?"

"I... guess we're 'definite'. We haven't exactly talked about how serious we're going to become." After all, they'd only begun this relationship very recently. They'd need some time before this kind of talk eventually was brought up.

The aura in the room felt a little thick on tension to Suguro, to which he just had to speak up about. "I have the feeling you're not approving of us." It was subtle, but he had felt eyes on him in both Cram school and regular school classes. The strange looks casted at him certainly weren't unnoticed.

"No, it's not that I disapprove. I'm happy for Rin... And you." _To a lesser degree,_ he added internally. "I'm just worried for him, is all." There was a beat of hesitation as Yukio could feel himself wanting to open up. "I... I've promised to protect Rin over the years and I just don't want anyone to, er, screw things over for him." He confided, whilst trying his very hardest to not let his emotions take over him.

From the accounts from Rin, Suguro was already aware of Yukio's natural protective stance over his brother. "It's _not_ gonna be like that. I won't... fuck things up for him. I won't fuck around with him and I never will. I'm here to help him. I'm also not gonna steal him from you. You're his brother, his only real family and I'd _never_ stoop so low as to takin' that away from you. I'm just dating him. I'm there to support him when you're not around. But I'm sure as hell not replacin' you."

With no response, Suguro added "Please, just at least trust me. I'd never do anything to harm him. I... have feelings for Okumura, and that's all."

Yukio laid down, removing his glasses. "Let's get some sleep." he changed the subject.

"Sir, I wouldn't want to-" Suguro started again.

"I heard you the first time." There was some ruffling as he wrapped the blanket over his body and settled into bed. This allowed him some time before deciding. "Look, I trust that you'll help Rin. You've been good to him so far and I do think he needs someone who will continue to support him when I can't be there."

Suguro barely whispered words of relief. It seemed that Yukio was okay with their relationship. "Thank you!"

"But leave the protecting to me, okay?"

"Of course."

"Good night Suguro." he said as he closed the conversation and switched the lamp off.

"Good night... Mr Okumura."

"You have permission to call me Yukio outside of class." he turned, facing the wall and closing his eyes.

"-Yukio, sorry. Night." he corrected himself.

_Wait, did all of that just happen?!_

* * *

 

 

The small group of exwires,  save for Takara who'd most likely not want to join them, sat out on the bright, fresh green fields encompassing the school. They'd decided to hold a small party, at Shiemi's request, seeing as the weather was pleasantly warm and they'd rather take advantage of this before the exam season rolled in. For now, they enjoyed each other's companies, sitting around while eating Rin's _delicious as ever_ cooked food. The group was rather lively, chatting amongst themselves.

Yukio decided to sit at a slight distance from the group, withdrawing to take a small break from the liveliness. He sat watching everyone, a cup of juice in one hand.

Rin, noticing Yukio on his own, jogged over to him, dragged Suguro alongside and plonked the both of them down to join him.

" 'Sup Yukio?" He smiled wide, bearing his small fangs.

"Nothing. I'm just taking a short break away from the group."

"You sure?"

"I'm fine, Rin, honestly. You go and enjoy yourself _."_

"I am, but we may as well join ya."

The three of them sat beside each other, watching the scene in front of them. Izumo had stood up to grab some more food, however the wind blew up her skirt slightly. A small squeak came from her, hands immediately outstretched over her front to stop it flying up further. Shima and Koneko flushed pink, with Shima' arms stretched up and fingers curled, him shouting "No, be proud of your underwear!!" in defiance. Koneko hit his arm to shut him up. Shiemi kept quiet at first but laughed a little at Shima's response.

"Oi Okumura, are we gonna have the cake or what?" Shima shouted over to him.

Rin stopped giggling as he barely caught onto the pink-haired's order. "We are!! Coming!" he shouted back, standing up and running over to the group, leaving Yukio and Suguro to each other.

Half a minute passed as the two prodigies sat at a distance from each other, not knowing what to say to each other.

They hadn't talked much since that night Suguro had spent in their room. They left each other on a rather...  _odd note_ , to say the least. On one hand, it seemed they established some sort of common ground between the both of them. But on the other hand, it felt slightly forced, as if Yukio had just wanted to end the subject.

Yukio mentally debated whether he should speak up about his thoughts towards the both of them and ended up doing so.

Yukio shifted himself towards Suguro, keeping his eyes on the group. Suguro glanced at him for a second before returning his attention in the same direction.

Yukio drew in a large breath. This talk was inevitable to come, but he never found the right chance to hold it. It became even more important now that Rin and Suguro were officially in a relationship.

_Here goes nothing..._

_"I'm sorry for acting so cold to you."_

Suguro stopped midway of drink. With his eyes widened, he turned to Yukio. He did not expect him to say that. He had anticipated something similar to what he had heard before but not this.

Yukio felt his shocked yet questioning gaze on him. He tried to construct an explanation.

"When I first heard about the possibility between you two, I was apprehensive. I didn't know what to expect. I thought that Rin would get whisked up in this whole love business and it would be difficult to pull him out of it and get him to focus on training to be a Knight and to control his flames."

Suguro wanted to respond but decided against it. _Listen to what he has to say first._

"But you know what? Ever since you and Rin formally declared yourself as 'boyfriends', I noticed that Rin's grown a lot happier. Both when he's around you and in general. I don't think I've seen him so genuinely happy since our younger days."

"You've noticed as well."

"Well, I have spent my whole life with him." he stated matter-of-factly. "And you seem more upbeat as well."

Suguro let out a slightly embarrassed grunt, looking away. _It's a goddamn compliment, just take it!_

"He's probably rubbing off on me, that's all." he rubbed the back of his neck, his gaze still averted.

"I don't think him being happy is a particularly bad thing. It might act as a motivation for his journey as a Meister. I honestly thought your influence may stir him away, but I realised it's really the complete opposite, which is why I trust you now."

Suguro stared back in pure shock. _He...what?_

To add to that, Yukio pulled the most genuine smile he had ever seen on that guy.

_He's telling the truth!_

It took a few moments for Suguro to regain his composure.

He cleared his throat, blinking. _"_ I'm glad. Really glad about that actually. I was working on gettin' you to trust me, since it would'nt be right if we were on unstable terms. But that's already been done."

"Uh, I suppose it's only appropriate to..." He raised his other hand into a fist, hovering it between the two of them.

Suguro could not help but let out a laugh. It was so unlike him, but he knew why he did it. Or, to be more precise, _who_ influenced him to do that. Needless to say, he raised his own fist and drove it into Yukio's. It was a sort if way of them saying _'things are good now, we're on good terms'_.

They hung there for a few seconds, small smiles on their faces.

"Did I or did I not just fucking see Yukio fist bump you?!"

They broke their eye contact to see a mesmerised Rin standing there. He held two plates of cake slices in his hands, a third plate hanging on his arm.

Suguro laughed again. "You sure did. Learnt it from the one and only!"

Rin crouched down, offering the cake to both of them _"_ I just... Wow. What HAS happened between you two?!" He handed one plate to Suguro, who took it with eager hands.

"Nothing much, Rin. We're just getting along, like we should be." Yukio took a plate from Rin.

"A bit TOO along for my liking. But I'm happy, I guess." he muttered in a suspicious tone. His face suddenly dropped. _"_ WAIT. You better not be cheating on me for my brother, you disgusting play-" a finger pointed out to Suguro.

"Shut the fuck up!! I'd never do that!!" he snapped back.

"Can't get enough Okumura in your life, can you?" he noticed the absolute death stare Suguro was giving him. "Hey, hey, I'm joking!" he laughed, playfully jabbing his elbow into Suguro's arm before taking a seat next to him.

Yukio coughed. "You better have been." he said, taking a bite into his cake slice. Rin and Suguro both looked at him and back at each before bursting into laughter.

They settled down and focused their attention on eating the cake.

Not too shortly after, the other students in front of them began to shout. Shima's voice was particularly distinguishable over the rowl.

"Wait, what happened?" Rin shouted, dropping his plate beside Suguro and running to see what the commotion was all about.

Now in peace, Suguro took a moment to reflect on him and Yukio's exchange just then.

It was a weird feeling, to say the least. They've never spoke on such terms before but Suguro convinced himself was a good weird. He leaned his chin into his palm, his elbow resting on his thigh.

"I heard you got full marks on the maths test. Well done on beating me."

"Oh, thanks." a small laugh left Suguro's throat. "Still competing?"

"Not competing. Just keeping the record up." he replied, with an underlyingly snarkiness coming through.

"So sure about that? Even though you say you don't care."

"I'm not doing well for attention. I do well because I work hard."

"Well, so do I, evidently." he added.

Yukio popped the last bite of his cake into his mouth. "Rather full of yourself to say that." He glanced at Suguro.

 _"_ Yeah, well, nowhere near as big as your ego."

"I have no such thing as an inflated ego." He pressed his glasses up his nose, the sunlight rays reflecting off the lenses.

"Suuure..."he intonated, rolling his eyes.

As they continued their mindless repartees, Suguro allowed his mind to wander.

They'd taken a large step in the bridging of their relations. It was never broken in the first place but definitely needed some work. It felt good to talk to him like this. To just converse and banter with him without the unnecessary tension wrung in between.

And that's how it should be, if Suguro was serious about dating Yukio's dear brother.

 


	6. Anniversary (BonRin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suguro pulled away after a few moments of being lost in those lips he so missed. Rin let out a small “Mmm~” _,_ practically melting into the kiss. He slowly opened his eyes, not wanting to believe who was there.
> 
> He gasped as he registered that Suguro, the one he was so desperate to see, gazing right back at him with rather longing eyes.
> 
> “Missed you.”
> 
> “S-Sugu-?” Rin managed to utter, eyes widening.
> 
> Suguro lifted his hands, shaking them in jazz-hand style. “Surpriiiise, heh…” a bemused smile filling his face.
> 
> Rin immediately sat up, wrapping his arms tightly around Suguro’s neck. “I thought you weren’t coming back until later this week...”
> 
> “Weeeell, I made a special request. I can’t NOT see you on our big special day, y’know?” 
> 
>  
> 
> _Special-?_
> 
>  
> 
> {Established BonRin, one year after Chapter 9}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the last one, I also wrote this fic in April. Been meaning to get these edited and up for a while so here I am, finally getting around to posting it ^^' Once again, apologies if the writing isn't as quality or if the characterisation is wrong. I was really new to writing fanfics at the time.

**_6:20pm to Suguro_ **

_hey, do you even remember what day it is?_

Rin pressed send. Today was their first anniversary since they had gotten together. There were very few important dates he remembered, but it was the first and only thing on his mind since he got up.

During the course of the day, Rin had waited for any messages from Suguro. In a general sense, he missed him, but specifically for any anniversary message(s). It had gotten to early evening and he hadn’t heard anything. To be sure, he sent the message.

For the next hour or so, Rin fidgeted on his spot by the desk, attempting to get at least some of the homework set done, his eyes constantly wandering to his phone sitting beside the books. He still hadn’t received a response.

In reality, Suguro HAD actually read the message, though he wanted to wait until he had a few minutes, and some _damn space_ so nobody could peek at him typing away, to construct a nice message for his significant other. Even though he was never the one to send mushy messages like that.

He had a better idea though. They may not allow him, but it was worth a try.

_“Excuse me, Sir? I have a request…"_

 

Giving up on his work, he lay on the bed, his phone embedded in his outstretched palm.

He started to feel quite upset. And lonely, too. Everyone else was away on mission except for him, and he felt very left out. He clutched his fingers around his phone tighter and curled up on the bed.

He just desperately wanted to see Suguro right there and then. It hadn’t been many days but he yearned for the comfort he got from seeing his boyfriend’s face, to know that everything will be okay. Suguro had the power to do that.

Minutes later, he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Rin barely registered it, but about three hours into his nap he heard the door open quite slowly, letting out its usual creak from being so old. He assumed it was probably Yukio.

A heavy bag could be heard dropping to the floor. The footsteps quietly approached his bed.

Weight on the side of the bed could be felt. A pair of warm, gentle hands encompassed Rin’s face, turning the half-asleep half-demon towards them.

Then, lips that were the slightest bit chapped pressed against Rin's lips, planting a passionate kiss. Feeling the warm sensation over his face woke him up a little.

_Only one person I know kisses like that._

Suguro pulled away after a few moments of being lost in those lips he so missed. Rin let out a small “Mmm~” _,_ practically melting into the kiss. He slowly opened his eyes, not wanting to believe who was there.

He gasped as he registered that Suguro, the one he was so desperate to see, gazing right back at him with rather longing eyes.

“Missed you.”

“S-Sugu-?” Rin managed to utter, eyes widening.

Suguro lifted his hands, shaking them in jazz-hand style. “Surpriiiise, heh…” a bemused smile filling his face.

Rin immediately sat up, wrapping his arms tightly around Suguro’s neck. “I thought you weren’t coming back until later this week...”

“Weeeell, I made a special request. I can’t NOT see you on our big special day, y’know?” 

_Special-?_

“Wha..?” He whispered, pulling away.

“Got something for you.” Suguro dug his hand into his pocket, bringing out a small navy box. He handed it to Rin. "I was going to save this until I got back but I changed my mind.. Happy anniversary!"

Rin fixed his eyes on the box in disbelief.

_He actually..._

Tears began forming from the corners of Rin's eyes.

"Oku?!" Suguro cried, suddenly concerned. 

Rin looked up. He started shaking. "You actually remembered..." The tears that threatened started to stream down his face.

"Wha- Of course I would!" He reached his hands to Rin's face, caressing it. "You'd honestly think I would forget? I might have been busy but I could never forget this time, one year ago. I had it on my mind the whole day."

"But you didn't message me all day.."

Suguro blinked in confusion. _Seems like he didn't read my last one…_

"I was waiting for a good moment to make you a nice message or something. But then I had a better idea of seeing you." That was partially true.

Suguro began thumbing Rin's old and newly spilled tears away. _"_ Now come on. Stop that, you know you always look weird when you cry." 

He allowed Rin to calm down for a few minutes. Sniffles and heavy breathing could be heard from Rin. Suguro had Rin's hand in his free one, stroking it.

"Open it."

Rin tenderly held the box in his hands. It was a small, nicely wrapped one. He pulled on the ribbon and lifted the lid. Four pairs of shiny orange earrings were nestled in a velvet cushion.

"Piercings?!"

"You were always so fascinated by my piercings and I thought maybe you would like to try them and see what they're like. They're faux ones so you don't need to drill any holes in your ears." He explained.

Rin picked one up and examined it.

"The colour reminded me of my flames. You said you like my flame, so orange it was."

One by one, Suguro attached them to Rin's pointed ears in a similar fashion to how his own were arranged.

"Wait let me see!!" he clambered out of bed as soon as Suguro had finished and ran to the mirror. Rin stared at the reflection of the new jewellery. He raised his hands to finger them carefully. The weight felt weird but it looked and felt very cool.

"Woah... They're so cool!!! I love them!" his tail wagged with excitement.

"Thought you would." he walked up behind Rin.

That reminded Rin of his present to Suguro."Oh, my present. Sorry, I haven't wrapped it yet, but.." he made his way to his table and grabbed two small pieces.

"It's kinda funny.. Your present is so similar to mine. Anyway, here you go." he opened his palm to Suguro. Two black spiral-like earrings sat there. Suguro took the pieces from his hand and looked at it carefully.

"They kinda look like-"

"My tail? They totally do!!" his tail wiggled and curled behind him, almost like it heard him mention it. "That's why I got them. You always liked my tail, right?" he grinned.

"Thank you.They're super nice." He turned to the mirror and took out his silver earrings and substituted them for his new ones. They were quite big on his ears. A little heavy as well. But he liked them _a lot_.

 _"_ Lemme see!" he went closer to Suguro to take a good look.

"Wow, they look so good on you!" he giggled. That giggle was one Suguro alway found endearing.

"Think so? Well, thank you for them."

Rin grinned back his toothy grin.

 

* * *

 

 

"So. Where do you wanna go?" Suguro piped up.

"Go..?"

"Well, yeah! Of course! Need to go somewhere today to celebrate, don't we?"

Rin stayed silent for a few minutes as he had absolutely _no_ idea where to go. Only one idea but it wasn't anything special.

"Ice cream?" he suggested.

"Could do that."

Rin got changed into a simple shirt, overshirt and jeans and grabbed some of his belongings. All the while, Suguro did not hesitate advantage of Rin's half naked state and roamed his hands around his bare chest, feeling the warmth and muscles as he changed. _God,_ he missed Rin.

They both left soon afterwards.

They went into town and ordered from their usual - mango and pecan.

“Open wiiiide~” Rin grinned, moved his spoon full of melting mango ice-cream towards Suguro’s mouth as he tried to feed him his ice cream. Unfortunately, he missed, and it eventually turned into a little ice cream fight. They both had ice cream smeared over their faces. As soon as they composed themselves,they burst into laughter catching the state of the other. They wasted quite a lot but enjoyed the rest of what they had.

They left soon afterwards, hand in hand. Rin hadn’t cared about his stained face however Suguro found it rather embarrassing. Grabbing some tissues provided on the counter, Suguro scrubbed his and Rin's face hard.

While walking home, Suguro talked about the progress of their mission, which was, at the moment, not a lot. It was a difficult mission for sure, but he hoped they would get some headway soon.

Suguro walked Rin to his dormhouse door.

"Gonna go to my room now." He spun on his heel, about to make his way when he was stopped by Rin grabbing his hand.

"Please... Stay with me."

Suguro turned around, noticing the desperation in his voice.

"It's been... really lonely with everyone gone." Rin interlocked his fingers between Suguro's, caressing his palm. "If it's for a little bit, just... stay... I know you'd prefer your bed but- Ah, I mean, I'll let you go if you need to. _"_ he gripped onto him, the action contradicting what he just said. His head was tilted downwards, blue bangs shadowing over his face.

"Okay, I will."It didn't seem like Suguro had much of a choice, not to add that tone was a rather concerning one.

This was probably the longest they have ever been from each other. It wasn't that Rin was clingy - both didn't spend _all_ their time with each other despite being a couple - it was more of the fact that he was so used of seeing his face every day, and suddenly not seeing it had impact. More of an impact than they would have thought.

They both got changed, Rin giving some of his clothes for Suguro since he forgot to take some. His shirts were a little small, so Suguro ended up going topless. That of which was absolutely _no problem at all,_ since he had an absolutely _rocking_ _body_ that Rin adored to bits.

They laid in each other's arms for a while, staring at nothing in the darkness of the night. They kept silent, listening to nothing but each other's breathing. These times were rare but they just wanted to be with the other, with no necessity to talk and just to feel the warmth of each other bodies enveloping them.

They eventually fell asleep to the lulling rises and falls from their chests.

Suguro left quite early the next day. Rin was unmoved, still fast asleep, despite the noises of Suguro that Suguro had tried as hard as he could to make quiet, even though he knew Rin was the heaviest sleeper he had ever encountered.

He lingered his gaze at Rin on his way out. Not being able to hold back, he gently kissed Rin's forehead before he left.

"See you in a few days, Oku." he muttered, ears flaming red from the affection.

Upon his waking hours later, Rin found an unread message on his phone that he didn't see last night, that read:

_**7:43pm from Suguro** _

_Yes, of course I do. x_

_Happy anniversary to my wonderful boyfriend! You have brought so much light to my life and even thinking of you brings me such joy. Everyday is a blessing to call the kindest and sweetest son of Satan mine and I am so grateful that we both confessed our crushes on each other one year ago today._

_I'm at a loss for words to describe just how much you mean to me but I have a physical way. Stay in your dorm tonight, I have a surprise coming your way._

_I love you Rin. I love your ass so damn much._

 


	7. Wetting Room (Rin & Suguro, omo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s gotten into you, huh? Why’re you so nervous?”
> 
> Suguro now took an interest to Rin’s state, eyes switching from Rin’s eyes to that incessantly bouncing knee of his.
> 
> “ I'm not nervous…” Rin blurted out. He tried to still his leg, pressing both hands into his knee, to no avail. It would _not_ stop jiggling. He didn’t fight it, for it may have been the only thing keeping him in control.
> 
> “Then why are you so fidgety? You’ve been like that all the way here.”
> 
> Rin silently cursed for Suguro’s perceptiveness. He was more than _aware_ of his ‘fidgeting’. His steps from school campus to here were bouncier on the balls of his feet, even more so than his usual excitable personality. He had an incapability to suppress that, if he was to keep his dilemma a secret.
> 
> It was soon to come to surface one way or the other, so he embarrassingly went out with it.
> 
> “I just really need to-” Rin was cut short as another wave assaulted his body. He whined and shook, pressing one hand over the other and gripping them on his crotch. He also took the opportunity to shift, grinding into the seat below him. “H-haven’t gone since last night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in August and hadn't gotten around to posting until now!  
> Inspired by a part of a comment by my omo girl on one of the Allmt chapters. She said "I can just imagine Suguro having to drag Rin to the doctors, what if he wets in the waiting room" It was a good idea so I just wrote it because why not? XD I guess this can be considered an alternative scene for the diagnosis chapter (4).

Standing at the reception desk, while waiting for the kind lady to find their appointment slot and the name of their specialist on the system, was a challenge to Rin. He noted this, as he clutched onto the edge of the desk, gently swaying his hips. At this point he was finding it _very_ difficult to keep still without fidgeting or something alike.

He'd woken up around eight fifteen and had lifted the lid, slid his pajama trousers and boxers down, slumped down on the toilet seat, all ready to take his morning piss before he had a second thought. He mentally convinced himself there was a possibility they may need to take a urine sample or do a medical test on his bladder. WIth that thought, he had immediately stood up and forced the floodgates from opening and releasing the urine, before hobbling out of the bathroom and clamping a hand in between his legs.

Now, half an hour later, his bladder situation was growing with need and intensity. In short, Rin was dying to use the bathroom.

His discomfort from not relieving himself was increasing by the second and all he wanted was to use whatever means possible to sweeten it. Though, at the same time, he really didn't want to be visibly _squirming_ in front of the other two. He'd held onto the belief his predicament had been hidden up until now. 

Rin knew he would start to struggle from here onwards.

 _What should I do..._ He bit his lip, and glanced behind him. A family of three, and two other men behind them. He looked back to Suguro and Mephisto, who was not Dogphisto anymore - that was his personal name for the white-furred, fluffy pooch he could transform into - who seemed to have either taken an interest to the posters on the wall or the leaflets sprawled across the front desk. _They're not looking._ Quietly, he snuck in behind them and gave in to the temptation to perform his version of a not-exactly-explicit-but-visible-enough pee dance. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pushed his legs closer together and bent slightly at the knees. The strangers in the queue could have stared and entertained themselves with his performance for all he cared, he just needed to piss, _so_ _badly_ at that _._ He was sure that anyone would agree that this was a better alternative than risking wet pants right now. At the thought, he grabbed fistfuls of the sides of his school trousers, gritting his teeth. At the very least, he wasn't at the stage of having to jam his hands between his legs, though it would have helped.

A sharp pain throbbed through him and he straightened up, knees still locked together. He was glad he did, because he seemed to not have registered that they had been booked in and were invited to take a seat. Mephisto was two steps ahead and mused himself with picking the least worn-out chair in the room, while Suguro had turned around and blankly looked at Rin, unaware of the display that had just been taken before him. He waved the book in his free hand, calling Rin to follow him. Rin politely nodded and flashed him a brief smile, to mask the pain he was feeling, before dropping it as soon as Suguro's back was to him.

 _I need to sit down!_ Rin's patience grew thinner than it ever had before and he hurried to the seat nearest to him before Mephisto got any more pickier with his personal choice. With a non-chalant shrug, Suguro joined him to the empty seat beside him, while Mephisto scowled, before sitting opposite them, right in front of the television hanging above them.

Sitting down shifted the gravity and so he could no longer feel the full weight of his bladder growing with urgency. More like _emergency_ , if anything. However, that did not last long and within a minute, his need made itself aware again. His bladder was persistent, resting in his pelvis. It felt tight, so uncomfortable and full. His leg had taken to a life of its own and began its continuous cycle of jiggling, fighting back the discomfort.

The belt fastened on his waist began to feel way too tight. Slowly, he unbuckled it, careful to not clank the metal around too much to make it obvious what he was doing. He brought it one hole looser and left it unclasped. When time came for their appointment, he'd clasp it back on.

Still, it felt like it was cutting into him. He slid one hand under his shirt and ghosted his hand over his lower stomach. It felt swollen under his fingertips.

 _This was stupid._ On what planet did he think this was a good idea, holding in an overfilled bladder when he knew he is incapable of holding it? It was no use doubting now, he got this far and the only solution was to continue. Continue until... future Rin had a better choice.

It didn't help that the way he wrapped his tail under his shirt, was squishing his distended bladder too. He wriggled the part that lay above his stomach down so it sat below his stomach, by his belt line. He was tempted to unravel it completely, slide in into his boxers and squeeze his member with it. Constricting, but it might prevent anything messy.

The fur felt weird around his bare flesh, almost tickly. Sure enough, it clamped his urethra shut.

But, _god,_ a dull ache began to reside in his muscles.

The quiet sound of dripping could be heard to the left of him. He looked to the source and could not be more mad at himself. _Great._ He managed to be that much of an idiot to sit _right beside_ the water dispenser.

 _Why did they have to be clear, and_ **_drippy_** _, of all dispensers?_ He stared, furiously, at the water droplets falling from the small pipe, collecting in the small pool under the drain. Water was both a blessing and a curse at the same time. It hydrated well but it also spoke too close to home, much too close to home when someone was _dying_ for a piss. No wonder people use those waterfall and 'drip drop' analogies when someone in their circle of friends really needed to go.

He hadn't realised that he had, too, began to dribble a few droplets of his own water out too. Prying his eyes away from the _wretched_ container, he stamped his foot, clearly frustrated at himself. He wanted nothing more than relief and yet it seemed the world wanted to turn against him today.

It seemed his foot slam against the floor caught the attention of Suguro.

"What's gotten into you, huh? Why're you so nervous?" Suguro now took an interest from the notebook to Rin's state, eyes switching from Rin's eyes to that incessantly bouncing knee of his.

"I'm not nervous..." Rin blurted out. He tried to still his leg, pressing both hands into his knee, to no avail. It would _not_ stop jiggling. He didn't fight it, for it may have been the only thing keeping him in control.

"Then why are you so fidgety? You've been like that all the way here."

Rin silently cursed for Suguro's perceptiveness. He was more than _aware_ of his fidgeting. His steps from school campus to here were bouncier on the balls of his feet, even more so than his usual excitable personality. He had an incapability to suppress that, if he was to keep his dilemma a secret.

It was soon to come to surface one way or the other, so he embarrassingly went out with it.

"I just really need to-" Rin was cut short as another wave assaulted his body. He whined and shook, pressing one hand over the other and gripping them on his crotch. He also took the opportunity to shift, grinding into the seat below him. "H-haven't gone since last night."

"Seriously?" Suguro sighed in disbelief. "Ugh, just go then! The toilets are over there." He pointed to a corridor behind them, where a few people stood in. "If they call us, I'll ask them to wait for you."

Rin shook his head fervently. "N-no, I can't." He hunched forward further, squishing his poor bladder.

"What do you mean you can't? You got time, we're not bein' seen for another five minutes, at least."

"Not that! Don't they need some other evidence? Oth- _ah,_ than the book?" Silence hung over them and Rin filled that with more quiet whimpering. "Like, _ah, ngh,_ body scanning? How they do in ultras- _ah-_ nds? Or one of those p-pi- urine tests?"

Rin felt stupid now, vocalising his earlier thoughts. He couldn't bear to see how much of his idiotic thoughts were proved idiotic and alarmed Suguro even more than he already was.

"Wha- so you thought they needed to see you frickin' _squirming_ all through the appointment to know you have an issue with holdin' in your piss?"

"I-I just thought that they'd want something more than the... the-"

"I am not having you jumpin' in your seat for twenty minutes or so."

"I'm not gonna-"

"Jesus, would you take a _look_ at yourself?"

It only became apparent that he was now practically bouncing in his seat. He was met with another urge, fighting against his clenched muscles, and he jumped a little. The chair squeaked as his weight crashed down on it, no doubt causing a few people to look in the direction of the irritating noise. He whimpered, pursing his lips together until he found the strength to speak again.

"B-but wouldn't they want to see the maximum I can hold in?!"

"Okumura. This is a confirmation appointment. All they needed was the three-day log of all your restroom visits which they'll look over and tell you if you have the thing or not- Look, come on, let's go." Rin's highly uneasy expression indicated he was barely listening to a word he was saying. Suguro placed gentle hands below either of Rin's shoulders and drew him forward. Rin sat frozen in the spot, adamant to keep his hips rooted to the chair.

Rin rocked sideways, forwards and backwards in his seat, trying just about any method to alleviate the overgrown pressure building up inside him. He was sure he was on the verge of, or at least close to bursting. Hell, it was a shock, even to him, how he had managed to get this far without giving up.

Suguro stood, very unsure with what to do with Rin's so very desperate state. He clamped a hand over Rin's mouth, trying to dampen his continual string of whimpering and used his other hand to coax the poor guy by the shoulder.

A loud click vibrated. _"_ _Okumura Rin, can you please make your way to clinic 2. Mr Tanaka is ready to see you now."_ The young female voice spoke through the speakers in the ceiling corners of the room.

"Oh god..." Rin bounced the 'd', sucked in a dreading breath and tried to shuffle off his seat. All strength had been completely lost to even stand up at this point.

"Okumura, we need to go." Suguro brought his hands back to Rin's arms and began prying him off the seat.

"Oh f-fuck, no no Suguro I can't, I'm literally about to burst!" Rin shrieked, as Suguro pulled him to his feet, ignoring him.

He trembled on his feet. His trousers now felt quite wet, as they clung to his inner thighs. This was no good. He couldn't even remember leaking that much. He had less control than he thought he initially had.

With Suguro guiding him, he took one unsteady step forward.

That step was Rin's undoing.

Whatever willpower he had keeping his floodgates shut drained away, causing a slow, steady stream to escape. His eyes grew wide with alarm and he froze.

"No, Okumura, _hold it!!"_

He could no longer hold it; all control had washed away. The stream expanded to one at full force and his face softened. He could barely hear Suguro curse in front of him over his relief. The liquid gushed out of him like no tomorrow, hissing out of him so strongly it irritated the delicate skin on his tip.

He continued to void, on and on, the source from his left thigh. Warm rivulets ran right down his legs and soaked his trousers from thigh to calf, socks included too. A small stream escaped out of the pores of the trouser fabric and splattered heavily onto the white-tiled floor between his separated legs, forming a small puddle. The noise was _deafening_. It was the only thing he could hear, and he wasn't sure if it was his imagination but the room grew silent.

Trembling with sheer relief, he became putty in Suguro's hands, and he leaned his full weight into them, allowing him to lever him upright while he relieved. He loosened his tail, slinking it back around his chest whilst spreading his legs. All restraints to hold back the flow were removed and Rin succumbed to pure, ultimate defeat.

His bladder seemed to never stop emptying but eventually his stream died down to just mere dribbles. The last few drips streaked down the inside of his thigh and he watched them slip into the collection underneath him.

He hung his head in humiliation, hyper aware of the small murmurs throughout the room and how Suguro and Mephisto were towering over him. He never felt so small in his life and all he wanted to do was to sink into the ground with his accident.

The sounds of footsteps pattered from across the corridor.

"Okumura? Is Okumura Rin here?"

Rin didn't want to look up, to notice the man, who he assumed to be his specialist, change expression once he realised the situation.

"He's here, sir..." Suguro feebly croaked, turning his head from the man back to the half-demon in front of him.

Rin shivered, face burning scarlet, his clothes growing cold and clammy as the sodden fabric clung to his skin. He closed his legs, tugging at the ends of his school shirt, in some attempt to drive away attention from his shiny legs.

The next thing he knew, heavy silky weight encompassed his shoulders and body. He glanced up, noticing the white cloak draped around him carefully. Mephisto patted Suguro's shoulder and muttered something incomprehensible in his ear, to which Suguro nodded.

Suguro wrapped an arm around Rin and guided him in the direction of the bathrooms. Rin turned his head back, to briefly see Mephisto talking to Mr Tanaka. Suguro noticed, and angled his chin back to face forward. Rin clutched onto the soft material wrapped on him. The ends had soaked up his accident, but that was something they'd have to deal with later.

They slipped into the empty bathroom, Suguro locking the door behind him.

"He said to stay here until he comes knockin'."

Rin nodded and crept his way to the toilet. He closed the lid and sat on it, silently. Suguro leaned against the door, eyes on Rin.

"Well that was a stupid idea." He stated, folding his arms.

"I know, it was so stupid."

"Okumura, you _know_ you have an issue with this. This is a fuckin' urology clinic. They deal with piss issues all the time, I'm sure they don't need you holdin' past the point of exertion to prove your point. They will tell you if they wanted you to do anythin' more."

Rin remained wordless, clutching onto the sides of the toilet lid underneath Mephisto's cloak.

The taller of the two let out an irritated grunt. "If you would just stop being so reckless, we'd..."

All of a sudden he deflated, probably realising how his ranting wasn't helping the situation. _At all._ Rin shifted on the spot, an ache growing from his bladder muscles having to tense for so long.

Suguro quietly approached Rin. He wasn't crying, at the very least. He wasn't shaking so much anymore, neither was he violently red. It was better than the last time he had wet himself, back in that small cupboard.

Still, Suguro couldn't and probably can't comprehend just how humiliated and defeated Rin felt.

This was the second time it happened, in front of someone that initially was just a rival classmate. That time though, it was just him to witness Rin embarrass himself. This time, it was in front of...

Suguro didn't want to try guessing how many people were sat in that waiting room.

This called for comfort, though Suguro knew he wasn't very good at that.

Rin's face was met with a sturdy chest and Suguro's earthy cologne as Suguro drew Rin to him. It was a more pleasant smell than the putrid one he was dealing with for the past minute. Strong arms enclasped Rin's neck, one gentle hand running along the top of his head before resting in the midst of his navy locks.

It only just hit him that Suguro was trying to comfort him, soothing him away from the abashment of the previous _public_ scene. This was needed so bad, and Rin wrapped his arms around Suguro's waist, wholly accepting the kind gesture. A small noise escaped Suguro at the almost anguish nature of Rinâ€™s hold.

"Move back a bit." Suguro muttered.

Confused by the request, Rin lifted his head up but obliged, shifting back until he felt the wall against his back. He watched Suguro bend his knees and slowly sit in front of him, straddling the seat. The strong smell, only slightly masked by the heavy material of Mephistoâ€™s cape, resonated in Suguroâ€™s nose and he tried not to grimace.

Wet knee touched dry knee, and the both of them stayed there, silent for a few moments. Rin rested his hands in the space between them, and Suguro ran his hands along Rin's arms until he reached Rin's damp shirt cuffs. Looking down, wet streaks were smudged all over the seat.

Suguro reached to his left and grabbed a handful of toilet roll. He opened the cloak and moved his hands to Rin's belt.

With Rin's permission, he unbuckled it and slid his trousers down until it was bunched at his ankles while Rin lifted himself high enough. With the toilet paper, he began to wipe at his legs.

"I can do that." Rin tried to take the paper out of Suguro's hands but he refused.

"No, you're upset. I'll handle it."

Rin watched him dry around his thighs and lower legs. Bits of fluff stuck onto his skin but that wasn't of concern to Rin.

"It might seem pointless if you're just gonna pull your pants up again but drying the skin on your legs will prevent infection."

Rin nodded slowly, quietly wondering how Suguro knew that but chose not to ask.

"Everything will be fine, I can promise that." Suguro spoke, softly.

A shadow hung outside the door, followed by three firm knocks. "Boys. Your Principal speaking."

Rin nodded to Suguro, and Suguro left to unlock and open the door while Rin quickly pulled his trousers back up. Mephisto only took a brief look at Rin's better state before speaking.

"I have discussed with Mr Tanaka and he is free to arrange another appointment with you later this week. There is nothing to worry about, he has said occurrences like this are not uncommon. The cleaner has agreed to mop the puddle up too. Come on now, let's get back to school grounds." He motioned for the students to follow him as he drew out his multi-key bunch from his pocket and shoved it into the keyhole. Through the little gap in the re-opened door, they could make out the familiar structure of the Principal office.

With Mephisto's back to them and his colourful garb exposed, they realised it looked odd to see the demon king without his pure brilliant white cape, and he probably felt weird to not wear it, too. Rin stroked the material on his shoulders at the thought.

After wiping the mess off the seat and flushing all the used paper away, they followed Mephisto through the door into his office.

"Do you want this back?" Rin asked, his voice still relatively quiet. Mephisto took a look at its state, as if actually contemplating the question. Of course he'd want it back, but it wasn't so pristine now.

"You can bring it back to me once you have thoroughly washed it of your... _excretion,_ to put it politely. However, I expect it back by the end of the school day." Mephisto waggled his finger in the air. "I feel incomplete without it."

"Understood, sir."

"I will see you both here in a few days' time. Enjoy the rest of your school day, you two." He sat back in his armchair, opening a draw and searching through it. That marked the end of the conversation and Rin and Suguro dismissed themselves.

Outside his office, Suguro turned to Rin. "You gonna go and clean yourself up?" Suguro gestured to Rin's lower half.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"You want me to come and help?"

"No, I've got this." He gave a quick thumbs-up, adding to his point. Though it would have been nice to have Suguro there - maybe not actively cleaning his naked body, that would be weird, but just in the same bathroom, to know he's there which helped all the more so - Suguro had already done so much for him, and Rin knew how eager he was to get back to his normal classes.

"Good man." Suguro patted Rin's shoulder. Rin's stomach fluttered slightly at the touch. "I'm headin' back to grab my bag and get to class. "I'll see you this afternoon, in cram school." He pointed behind Rin and walked past him.

Rin tugged at Suguro's jacket sleeve. "Thanks for that earlier."

A small smile tugged at Suguro's lips. "Just did my best in a bad situation. Nothin' to thank me for."

 

 _No, Suguro, there is so much_ _to thank you for._ ** _So much._**

 

Rin chose to keep these words to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading~! This is the last fic I post here for 2017, so have a happy new year everyone! :D See you in 2018 next!


End file.
